My Blue Obession
by tamgirl
Summary: Bura is attempting to steal a priceless artifact from King Broly. Will she succeed or will she face the concequences.AU and several OC Bra?
1. Chapter 1

-1 **My Blue Obsession**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story so there's no point in suing me.

Summary: Bura is a professional thief and is trying to steal an important artifact of Vegeta-sei, but gets caught and becomes King Broly's personal concubine.

"speaking"

'thought'

_Flashback_

Bura's POV

This will be the most important heist of my young life. I'm about to attempt what no other being has ever done, steal the most important artifact from the mighty Sayian race and live. I've done a lot of studying of the palace, I've studied every secret passages, every air vent, every bedroom, I even studied up on every soldier in the palace, but still I feel something will go terribly wrong.

Although I've studied up on as much as I could but there were still a few things that go unanswered, like how complex and difficult is the security system at the palace. Since they are the most powerful and recently the most technologically advanced race in the galaxy I would assume there security system would be near impossible to break. Also I can't help but wonder about this one soldier Mel.

He seems like any other soldier but there's something different about him. First off I couldn't find anything on this guy, NOTHING! Second every time I watch the news this guy is always in the shadows, and third he is always by King Broly's side one minute you don't see him but the second Broly calls for him he literally pops out of nowhere.

Then there's king Broly himself. This man murdered king Vegeta and basically took over the universe with the resources that the former king acquired himself to put and end to tyranny (but the whole thing backed fire on him as you can see), He became the most powerful being in the universe, there no being as powerful as him, he rules the cosmos with an iron fist ( actually his fists is more powerful then iron or so I've heard). Everyone fears and despises him but no one could any thing about it. I myself fear this man, I don't know what I'd do if I was ever in the presence of this man and I prey to whatever being I'm supposed to prey to that I never do, but considering the chances of this missions success, it is a very high probability that I will meet him.

I keep asking myself why am I even going for it, I my chances are slim, I know the consequences of my actions, I'm even scared to think about the consequences, if I know all this then why? Because this is my last chance at happiness.

I've always lived below poverty. My mother died when I was 9 and my father died when I was a baby. My mother died of a broken heart. When she was on her death bed she told me that she could go on because of my father and brother's death

_Flashback_

_It was cold night in December, inside a small hut there were two people on the bed. One was sitting on bed while the other was laying in it taking her last breaths of life._

_A nine year old Bura is crying her heart out for her mother, grasping her hand tightly begging her not go._

"_mommy please don't go. Don't leave me all alone, if you go how will I go on? Why do you have to go!"_

"_Because I don't have the strength to go on princess, my heart can't take anymore suffering after your father and brother's deaths I felt that a big part of me went with them to the after life and now my body is about join them in the after life" said Bulma_

"_but what about me? don't I matter too ? I'm still here, please stay." Bura shouted_

"_hunny there's nothing I can do, my time has come, I've done all I can to take care of you. But promise me you will be strong ." Bulma said as she was gasping for more air._

"_but I'm not strong like you or those sayian warriors in those stories you used to tell me" Bura cried_

" _Bura I never told you this but your father was one of those Sayian warriors" said Bulma. "really?" asked Bura. "yes my Princess, you are. So I know you can be strong and stand on your own two feet. You see you are a very gifted child, you've been blessed with beauty, intelligence, and strength, these qualities are things people can only dream of having."_

" _but what if I'm not strong enough to survive on my own? Please mommy don't leave me alone" cried Bura. " promise me you will my Princess, please that's all I'll ever ask of you. Be strong and find happiness promise me" whispered Bulma " Okay mom I promise" Said Bura _

"_Thank you my princess. And always remember that I love you" said Bulma as she took her last breath in this world._

"_Mommy" Bura shook her mother to see if she would wake, but she got no response so she shook her harder "MOMMY!" still no response " MOMMY WAKE UP!" unable to cope with the loss of her mother she cried on top of her mother begging her to wake up. She did so till she could cry no longer and fell asleep on top of her recently deceased mother._

_End Flashback _

my life was tough after that but it made me stronger in the end. I've done things I not proud of like stealing and conning, but I had little choice it was either thievery or prostitution (which I could never bring my self to do).

Okay everything is set and ready to go I got my equipment, I got my crew, I got the target, now all I need is luck.

Well? Good? Bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.

Notice: Many Original Characters. This is NO MARY SUE!!! this an AU

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bura POV

As I get dressed for tonight I can't help feel nervous. I never done something this big what if I get caught? What will they do to me? Will they send me to the torture cambers? Or will they just kill me?

Well there's no going back now. My crew keeps telling me that I'm trying to achieve the impossible, that we could walk out of it and go for something easier. But I tell them that there's nothing to live for if we don't do this, if we were to walk out o this right now we would have to keep scrounging around to make ends meat and it was it's a matter of time that we'll get caught.

Although we are very skillful in the art of theft, our equipment is low budget, so we are only able to steal things that aren't very valuable to the public, like drugs and weapons (swords, gun, etc).We've been saving money for years now so we could buy new equipment, in the hopes of attempting to pull off more challenging heists. When the opportunity presented itself, I went for it and my crew can do nothing but follow.

I hope everything goes well…

End POV

Two people were sitting on an old beaten down sofa waiting for there team mate to come out. The room was run down, the walls were just plain eggshell white and it had several cracks on every side of the wall. the apartment was old and run down, infested with rats, spiders, and cocarouches. the only good things about the apartment was that it was cheap and you didn't need a credit ring to rent it (the credit ring is like a credit card). the two people wait quietly until one of them got fustrated and asks

"Is she ready yet?" said a young woman with messy blonde hair.

"Well what does it look like Lela?" responded the man with a pony tail

"your such an ass Zo!" screamed Lela.

"Well, you asked!" screamed Zo

Lela is a 17 year old woman with dirty blonde hair tied in a messy bun. She wore think glasses covering her stunning green eyes. She wore very baggy clothing covering her entire body. She was in charge of communication and navigation. She acquired her skills from her father who used to work for the Sayian Army specializing in Intercepting communications, but was murdered for treason and obtained his fortune almost two years ago. Normally she was a quiet and timid person but when she was around Zo she would do an 180 turn into a loud and aggressive person. Lela is a Koresian which was a race that was technologically advanced in the Western Quadrant, but her family immigrated to Vegeta-sei because of a war on there home planet that threatened to destroy the entire planet.

Zo is a 21 year old with a long black pony tail that reached all the way to his back. He had nice long oval shaped face with dark brown eyes had spikes that covered his lift eye. His body was lean and muscular and he wore an Sayian security outfit. His job was infiltration, going behind enemy lines and blending in to his surroundings. He was a rebel and had a passion for danger which was his main reason for joining. He came from rich sayian family who were supporters of King Broly, being bored with life he would always go to clubs, go on expeditions, and race in illegal space racing tournaments, anything to escape from the easy and sophisticated life.

"Well, forget it!" Lela sighed frustrated. Taking a breath to calm herself she asked "do you think she's having second thoughts about this? I Mean she was crazy for even thinking of doing this."

"Nah, that girl has a one track mind, I bet she's coming up with a back up plan." replied Zo 'but if she backed out of this now I wouldn't blame her, this is even too dangerous for me'

A soft clicking noise got there attention and they turned to behold there friend's attire. Instead of black jump suite equiped with high tech equipment like a regular thief, she wore a simple strapless black gown that clung to her curves like a second skin with one cut at the bottom of the dress that went all the way up to her mid right thigh. she wore several diamond braclets on both her wrists a diamond necklace that dipped low to her cleavege and golden ear rings that was actually a communicator. Instead of letting her blue hair out she wore a black wig that reached to her shoulders. she the wore wig because she knows that she'd be a suspect as the blue haired bandit, a few years back she when she was still a little sloppy and by accident she left a strand of her hair at the scene of the crime and she been known as the Blue Hair Bandit ever since.

"So how do I look?" asked Bura

"Fuckable!" replied Zo

"Zo!!" Screamed Bura and Lela (Bura screamed because she was more embarsed than mad)

" I'm serious, and it's not like I'm drunk enough to fuck you, it's more like I want to ravish you until I know every inch of you body and probly do it again in the morning" said Zo

"For rich sophisticated stud like youself that was probably the crudeist comment that I have ever heard" said Bura

"Well you asked" replied Zo

"I just hope that you don't talk like that with your peers" said Bura

"You want to know secret" asked Zo" no matter how crude the comment is, guys of my stature would say the same thing but replace fuckable with ravishing"

" Couldn't you of said ravishing instead?" asked Lela

" I could of, but I might not be able to say it ever again and get beaten"said Zo

and Bura repiled "I'll beat you later, now does everyone remember the plan and there assignment?"

"Yeah, but Lela might not remember" said Zo

"Oh you go to hell!" shouted Lela

Being fustrated with there constant bickering Bura intervined "Alright I'll go over it again, the mission is simple, it's a run and grab opperation, the only difference is were doing it with a hundred of witnesess present if we mess up. Lela you are in charge of keeping in contact with me and Zo with our two way communicators incase we get lost and need a quick escape route if were being chased. Zo your Job is to get me into the Ballroom and then play securityguard in the obversation deck, there Lela will give you the instructions that are needed to shut down the security system and lights for a few seconds and then just stay put and destroy your communicator so no one suspects you. My job is notify everyone when the target is out in the open and then when I give the signal the lights are to go out. I grab the necklace and exit to the nearest escape route that Lela will give me. Now does everyone understand there mission?"

"Yes" repiled Lela and Zo simaltaniously

"Good, now everyone remember that the necklace will be out in the open at 9:30 tonight and then be lost to us at 9:40 so we only have 10 minutes to break into a nearly impossible security system with several backup systems and steal it without getting caught, which shouldn't be a problem since Lela can break any code" explained Bura

"But why doesn't Lela break the security code instead of me?" asked Zo

with a sigh Bura replied "Because they might be able trace a signal back to Lela and she'll be in immediate danger, so you go in her stead because everyone knows that your family are firm followers of the king and they would never suspect your involment in the theft."

"Then why not you? you know how to crack the security codes just as well as Lela." said Zo

"Because they might suspect me and I'm much better when it comes to doing the foot work" answered Bura

Zo finally being convinced nodded and started to put on his gloves and communictor

"Alright this might be the last time I see you guys, so I just wanted to say that I enjoyed working side by side with you guys, I couldn't of pulled off any of the hiest without you, and I wish you all the best for the future." said Bura.

With that being said Bura hooked her arm around Zo and walked out the door ready to face her destiny no matter the consquences.

The Ballroom Gala was for invite only unless you RSVPd for an uninvited guest to come to the party. That was the first step. Zo's family was invited to the party so it was no problem for getting in all Zo had to do was RSVP for Bura telling his parents that he was bringing her as a friend, and they agreed no questions asked. Zo's parents weren't exactly the narturing kind of parents that most parents were, even for Sayian standards they hardly acknowledged him. They were to busy living there own lives while sucking up to king Broly to keep enjoying there stressed free lifestyle. His sister Zukina was 5 years older than him and was Broly's current lead mistress, and was aiming to be his next wife (his first one died giving birth to his son who just turned 5). Zukina was to be escorted by King Broly himself tonight for some reason, rumor had it that Broly was going to propose to her tonight and wanted everyone to know so threw a party just for her.

As Bura and Zo walked to the enterance, Bura clung closer to Zo, she was about to follow through with her plan and she was getting nervous.

' What if something happens that would ruin the entire plan? What if something goes wrong?' Zo presented his invitation to the security and entered the building 'Well there's no going back now' thought Bura as she watched her only chance of walking out was over.

The ballroom was huge! I mean football stadium huge. The room was either gold, bronze, or limestone. the design of the entire room was between Gothic and Late Renniance. The ceiling held a gaint portrait that depicted the battle between the Sayains and the Tuffles, that looked entirely realistic. The carpet was blood red, with a wooden dance floor in the middle. There was band and a huge buffet table that could feed an entire planet. Bura held on to Zo as she looked around the Ballroom, she was amazed at it's beauty of architecture and design, she has never been around fancy buildings or hotels or had anything of value for that matter, so to say that she was in awe would be an understatement.

"Bura? Are you still with us?"asked Zo quietly

"Huh? oh yeah, I just never seen something so beautiful" replied Bura

"Well I'm going to get into position, so I'm going to leave you by yourself are you sure your going to be Okay?" asked Zo

"Yeah I'll be fine as long as I don't run into the King or his laki..." Bura was interrupted by a loud screeching voice calling "Zokkic! Zokkic!"

"Oh no!" repiled Zo in despair

"Your girlfriend?" asked Bura

"No. Worse. My Mother." whispered Zo

" I thought your mother hardly acknowledged you" said Bura

"Only when she's sober" said Zo with his hand over his head.

" Zokkic there you are, I was looking all over for you" his mother replied drunkingly

"That's nice mom but I got to get to work" said Zo as he was about leave, when his mother grabbed his arm

"Not before you go say hi to your sister, she's over there with Broly, if you get in good graces with him who knows? Maybe he'll ask her to marry him, there been rumors saying that this entire party was to celebrate the announcement of their engagement." his mother squeeled with glee

"They were probably rumors that she started herself" said Zo.

His sister would always start rumors to get attention for herself. She was always the favorite child and loved being adored, she was considered the most beautful woman in the galaxy ever since she became the mistress to the king and no one was going to despute against the king. But in truth Zo always thought that his sister was ugly, not physicly but deep down under that body of big boobs, small waist, and firm backside beat the heart of succubus. In his eye shes was vain, self-centered, and tempermental; if she didn't get her way she would throw a tantrum until she got her way, or she done something about. She didn't care who's life she ruined as long as she got her way she was a happy camper. Yep his sister can burn in Hell for all he cared.

"And who is this young lady?" asked his mother

"This is uh..." Zo unable to remember Bura's incognito name studdered until Bura intervined "It's Crystal, and it's a pleasure to meet you mam"

"Zokkic, she soo polite and beautiful, not as beautiful as your sister but pretty close, now come on and say hi to your sister" said his mother

"Thanks mom, but have to escourt miss Crystal to her table then get to work, my boss will get angry if I don't show up soon" said Zo trying to keep his nervousess in check.

"Nonsense, I'm sure your boss won't mind. Besides your meeting a higher athuority figure anyway. And why don't you bring over your little friend with you so you don't make an ass of yourself" Grabing on to her son's and his friends arms.

"Mom I really got to get going it's almost 9:00 o'clock"

"No more excuse! you and your girlfriend are coming with me and thats final!" shouted Zo's mother

As Bura and Zo are being dragged to meet the king only one thing comes to there minds

'SHIT!!'

I am so tired I going to bed hopefully I'll have another chapter done by next week or something

please review


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I just own this story

Notice: This is an AU and it has many original characters. Don't worry there will be characters from DBZ and GT popping up so don't get discouraged

My Blue Obsession

Broly POV

Tonight's the Gala where I'm suppose to make an appearance and present the infamous Vegeta-sei amulate, which I have no desire to do. To me, it's just a regular necklace. The only reason were having this ridiculous party is because the necklace was just recently found. For 16 years it's been lost, and it was found just recently in old run down house. To the people it was a symbol of a new beginning. You see this necklace was only to be worn to the rightful Queen. It was said that fate would bring the chosen Queen to the necklace when the time was right.

It once belonged to an Earthling named Bulma. She was married to King Vegeta II, and it was said that necklace chose her to be Queen and lead the Sayian people to wealth and prosperity. Despite what self-righteous advisors said against her (including my father), she lead the people well. She was the Zel (yin) to Vegeta's Mel (yang), they truly complemented each other.

I envied Vegeta, he found something precious to protect and cherish in his miserable life, while I suffered the terrible loneliness, I was different, I was something to be feared and despised and I enjoyed that feeling , the feeling of being acknowledged, but I wanted something more, something that was my very own, so I turned to the Queen.

At first I just found her amusing. It was believed that she had some divine power over men, that she had the power to give a person the feeling of purpose. So I watched her interact with the people around her, a simple smile could make a servants day brighter, a praise from her would inspire soldiers to do battle for her, her need to better the world she would be praised by the people. My interest turned into infatuation. Despite all her good qualities she was just as flawed.

She had a very short temper, so short that many people would stand clear of her when she was angry. She would constantly bicker with her husband over the smallest things (which i found to be very amusing), to them, it was there way of communication, and despite her obvious inner strength she was so fragile, that she needed constant protection from her enemies.

My infatuation soon turned into obsession, I'd constantly kept watch of her from the shadows always just out of her sight and the king for that matter, when in her presents I would breathe in her scent until I was intoxicated by it. When I looked into her eyes It had finally gotten to the point when I would start fantasizing about her, under me, screaming in pleasure under me, saying she would be devoted only to me, it was my greatest desire to have something to cherish and in return be, dare I say it...loved. Yes it was my one wish and greatest desire have to be loved.

When the opportunity presented itself to make my deepest desires a reality, I took it, I killed Vegeta and his son. I took his thrown, his kingdom, and everything that went with it including his mate. But when I came to claim my prize she fled from me taking with her, her newborn cub. At first I thought she went to her home planet and so I searched for her there, only to come up empty handed. I searched the entire universe for years, hoping to find some clue, anything that would lead me to her, but nothing.

After 10 years of searching and I was still no closer to finding her , but I refused to give up my search. During all this my father suggested that I take a Queen and produce an heir, just incase that Vegeta's spawn comes back to claim the thrown. Her name was Espara and she was chosen by the Concil of the Super Elites to be Vegeta's mate when she was younger. Her whole purpose of living was to please and satisfy her future mate, ever since she's been chosen she has been perpaired for the next King, her life was set except for one minor detail, her betrothed had aready mated with another, and for years she was set aside by the King, and was turned into a concunbine, but the King never came to her bed. So she was the top canidate to be my mate.

My first impression of her was that she was like another slave ready to take my orders no matter how deranged my commands, as time went on things seemed to remain the same, until one day she asked me why must she be slave? Why can't she follow her own path? And why couldn't express herself? she had told me that she hated herself for witing for her betrothed to come and give her the life she was promised, only find that she wasn't good enough for him. And when I came along she thought her prayers were answered, only to find that she was merely a vessel for my heir and she hated me for that.

When she told me everything my first reaction was one of anger. I berated her for even talking to me without my permission, that she only had one purpose and that was producing my heir! She was given a destiny and that she should... no will accept it! And then I told her to leave my sight and she did so without any complaints. When she left I went to the training grounds to blow some steam off, for hours I beat myself up. I did not know why her confession angered my so much, why? She was living breathing individual. I contemplated my anger until I fell from exhustion. Tired, fustrated, and confused I still had no anwser, as I was about to head to my chamber when all of a sudden it hit me.

I wasn't angry at her hatred for her life of servitude, I was angry of my life of servitude. Ever sicne I was a child I was a slave. I was slave to my father, a slave to my rage, and a slave to my own powers. I had the power to due what I wanted all my life and I ultimatly chose be slave and did nothing change that fact for a majority of my life until I stopped listening to what others wanted and did what I wanted. I realised that Espara and I shared a connection that made me realize that I was not alone in this world, and that there was always something that connected us to someone...somehow.

The next day we started anew, we pretended that arguement never happened, but we discussed what we wanted to do with our lives. We went our sperate ways for 3 months to discover ourselfs, and the results were very rewarding. Espara discovered her love for architecture and designed and redeigned parts of the palace including the Grand ballroom. As for me I discovered my love for music. It's true what they said...music sooths the savage beast. I tried to learn to play an insturment like the Cello but found that I didn't have the patience for it, but I found myself more interested listening to the music then actually playing it, so I would hire different orchestras from all over the Galaxy to play in the Grand ballroom ocasionally. If anything we became good friends, but it never ammounted to anything more.

One day the concil got fustrated with us and demanded that we sire an hire as soon as possible or a civil war would be iminate. I for one didn't really care, but Espara did, despite all the things she was taught to do or say or think, Espara still made her own consicence decision that she loved the sayian people and she would do whatever it takes to protect them even if it was to produce an heir. So we did it and avoided a civil war. For the 9 months we went our seperate ways again only to ocasionaly to check on eachother and catch up on things. When the Espara went into labor, I paiciently waited for her to deliver the brat. when cub was born Espara died and I felt a part me went with her.

I don't know why it affected me so much, but basicly my life from then on was a complete blur, maybe her death affected me so much was because I lost a genuine friend , forced to go through life alone. I'm don't remember what I did for those 6 years but I'm sure I did some damage I could only remember a few things, what I do remember for sure was my son trying to gain my attention no matter how destructive his actions may be, but I ignored him, too busy trying to fill the void that was my life. But a couple of weeks ago the necklace was found. At first I wasn't interested thinking it served no purpuse, but then my father explained to me that the necklace belonged to Queen, all of the memories of the last 16 years suddenly returned to me with avengence.

I remembered everything. the planets I conqured, the rebels I forced into submission, the mass genocide I committed, everything. I even remembered the personal details of the last six years, like gaining a trustworthy comrade and servant after a very intense battle that lasted 3 days but in the end I won and forced that entire rebel force to join me. I also remember that I'm having sexual encounters with a very attractive woman, I think her name is Zucina or something, her family was apart of my advisory, she is a very responsve bedmate, but thats all she's good for, her constant need for attention and her nagging was annoying, I wanted to kill her but then I might lose her family's loyalty (no matter how annoying the entire family is they are one of the leading benifactors to my empire) so to shut her up I said I would escort to the Ball tonight.

But what I remembered the most was Bulma. Everything that I kept locked inside me suddenly came forth. My obession for her reawakened with an intensity that I thought dead within me and I remember that she had another child, the second I thought of that brat I grew angry. So I started to plan I had to retrieve her and her cub. My first step was to find out where the necklace was found, that seemed simple enough.

The necklace was found outside of the city in a run down home, to think that the former Queen would live in such a dump was unthinkable.When I entered the house there, it was just a dusty old abandoned house, it seemed like it was abandoned for years. On closer inspection I found picture of her and her family, dressed in casual clothing. Her husband to right of her and her son in front of her, but what caught my interest was the infant in her arms, it turns out that she had daughter. What I discovered next was the smell, it smelled of death, Bulma died? ...No it couldn't be, my search couldn't be over, I was suppose to find her and mate with her and have cubs with her, it wasn't fair! I spent 16 years searching for her, I searched the Galaxy only to find out that she was all this time living right under my nose, just out of reach.

I wanted to deny it but a Sayian's sense of smell never lies, in the end I accepted it. I wanted to Bury her but there was no body but I made her tombstone anyway to honer her despite pain she caused me. In a way it became my sanctuary if I ever had a problem I would come here to clear my mind. As I stare at her tombstone I can't help but wonder what happened to her daughter. My first thought was that she was dead but I quickly dimissed the thought. She was the daughter of Vegeta and she would be too stubborn to just role over and die, she's too strong for that, she out there somewhere that's for sure.

I don't know if I'll ever find her but if I do I will do to her what I've always wish to do to her mother. Bulma may be dead but she passed the flame on to her daughter, I know it!... I can feel it!

End POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene was an unusal one, a definite head turner. A druken middle aged woman dragging two young adults kicking,and screaming desperatly trying to escape her seemingly harmless grasp. Bura and Zo were being dragged to meet the king against there will. they were so close to losing there chance to steal the necklace. The Key to the entire stradegy was timing, if they're off one minute there would be dire concequences, in other words they would be in deep SHIT If they mess up. As they were being dragged Bura attempted to make an excuse.

"You know what, I'm terribly hungry. I'll introduce myself to king later. Besides Zokkic has to get to work anyway"

But Zo's mother replied "You're soooo cute, don't be shy. It'll only take minute, and besides I might forget to drag you to meet him later"

'That's the point!' thought Zo

What seemed like forever they finally reached there destination angainst there will, they faced the king. Bura's worst fear has come to pass but she hid it and scooled her features to look calm and collected.

" Your majasty! what a supprise! and you're hear with my daughter, how sweet" Said the mother

Broly's only reply was a nod of acknowledgement.

"Zukina! look at you! your gorgeous! That dress makes you look less provocative" the mother continued babbling

Zukina was wearing a very short and cocktail dress that was navy blue and showed her curves in all the right places. Her black hair was styled in a elegant manner. Half her hair was up in a braided bun, and the other half went straight down to her lower back, and in the front there were a few curls. Her oval face was painted with make-up, a mix between light and dark blue eyeshadow above her cat shaped eyes, a little blush on her high cheekbones, and ruby red lipstick. For jewelery she only wore a choke holder incased with diamonds. Finally for footwear she wore open toed high heels with thin laces that laced up to her knees. In short, she was hot.

" Mother your embrassing her" Zo whispered to his mother, upon seeing his sister blush

"Nonsense!...Why was I here? I know it just wasn't to talk to my daughter. It has to do with something." while his mother was contemplating why she was there Zo And Bura started to sneek away until a deep voice stopped them.

"Zokkic who's this Beautiful woman your escorting tonight ?"

Being shocked Zo momentarily forgot that Bura was under cover 'he never spoke to me before. Why is he starting now?'

"This is ...Uh"

Bura sensing that Zo's forgotten her fake identity intervined "Crystal! My name is Crystal. It's a plesaure to meet you your Highness" and gave small bow.

"The pleasure is mine" said Broly as he grabbed Bura's hand and kissed it while keeping his eyes locked on hers and casting her a charming smile. To say the least Bura was shocked and flattered, no man has ever kissed on the hand.

Bura wasn't the only one suprised Zukina and Zo were as well, especially Zukina 'He never kissed my hand before or kissed me at all for that matter' she thought as she watched the king flirt with the younger woman.

"Your too kind your majesty, but I must depart I have work to do" said Zo trying to break the tension "I'll just escort Crystal to her table and be on my way"

"That's inconsiderate leaving the poor dear alone, I mean any man can just walk up and take her from you if your not careful. Why don't you let the King escort her" The druken mother unwittingly replied

"Mam your too kind, but I am famished and do not want to be a burden to anyone, so I'll just excuse myself from the conversation. Zo you have important business to attend to so just escort me to the buffet and carry on about your business." said Bura

"Yes you do that, I wouldn't want my brother to get fired because he was escorting you while he should be up at the security post" Zukina hinted to her brother. What she really wanted to say was 'get that whore away from here, before I claw her eyes out.' but in high society all the dirty fighting had to be sneaky.

"Um...Yes that would be best" said Zo as he took Bura's arm and escorted her to the buffet table.

"What a nice couple don't you think Zukina" Asked her mother

"I don't know mother, she seems nice, but I don't think they share any chemistry, and then again my brother never had good taste in women" Said Zucina hiding her contempt for the other woman. Then grabbing Broly's arm dragged him to there table, usually Broly wouldn't allow people to touch him, unless he chosse to, but his mind was else where, as he let Zucina drag him he cast a glance at woman he just met, and couldn't help but find something familar about her.

'I feel as if I know her, but from where?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Bura and Zo made it to the buffet table they gave a sigh in relief.

"That was close!" said Zo breathing heavily

"Too close!" replied Bura " I wasn't expecting him to start a conversation like that out of nowhere".

"It must of been your dress that caught his attention. It's too reviling". Said Zo

"Did you not see what your sister was wearing!? Was she wearing a dress or undergramates?" Bura whispered loudly

"I was too busy pissing myself to notice".

"Well it's almost 9, you should get going. You have about 35 miutes to crack the system. Remember don't speak to Lela, to communicate just tap once if you don't understand, Twice if you do, and three taps when your in." said Bura

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" asked Zo

"No, I'm not, but it doesn't matter. I'll just keep a low profile and hope for the best" answered Bura

"Well... brake a leg. just not yours" said Zo as he turned to leave to go do what needs to be done.

"Thanks" said Bura as she watched Zo leave. She then got a plate and started to fill it up with food.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I think that He'll present the necklace to the aduience and then the band would start playing and then he would announce to the audience that he chose me to his Queen." Said Zukina who was gossiping about herself to group of women of high stature, who did nothing but laugh and agree.

Upon hearing her inane balbbering Broly couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance. Why couldn't she just for one second shut up! It's not like he's ever going to purpose to her, why does she insist gossiping about it? She's just his mistress, it's not like he has any emotional feelings for her. The realationship was just phyisical. She knew that, she even enjoyed that kind of relationship. It was only a week ago when she heard about the necklace that she even contemplated engagment, then she started spreading rumors that he was going to propose to her, so he just ignored it, but today he couldn't take it! 'I have half a mind to go over there and kill her with my bare hands' thought Brolt, but he refrained from it. she might be of use to him one day...besides sex.

But that wasn't important. That young woman he met earlier reminded him of someone, but who? He never met a person named Crystal. It was strange He has tons of connections from all over the universe and he never once heard of a Crystal. Where did Zokkic find her? she couldn't be a slave, but she couldn't be a noble woman either. It's possible that she could be a new mistress for Zokkic, but he never comes to the slave market, from what my father tells me. None of it adds up. but What really got me was her Eyes, they were so familar, eyes that I haven't seen in a long time. People don't just don't pop out of nowhere especially in high class society. He was going to get to the bottom of this, anything to occupy his mind.

"Mel!" shouted Broly

And out from the shadows appeared a shadowy figure "Yes?" was it's only reply

"Have you ever heard of Crystal?" asked Broly

"Everyone's heard of Crystal Method your Majasty" repiled Mel

"I meant a person named Crystal!"Broly said clearly agitated " I'm not in the mood for your humor today, so answer wisely"

"It's a common name your majasty, why do you ask?"asked Mel

" I just met a charming young lady by the name of Crystal, and I have never heard of her name in this class"

"She could be an escort paid by someone to accompany them"

"But she came with Zokkic" said Broly

"Zokkic? I thought he would try to avoid coming to this gala altogether?" Asked Mel

"I believed so to, but get this, he volenteered to be security." said Broly

"So you think he's up to something? and the girl has something to do with this ?" asked Mel

"I wouldn't put it passed him" replied Broly

"Do you want me to arrest him sire?"Asked Mel

"No, as much of a trouble maker that he is, he really couldn't do much damage in security. No I want you to interagate the girl." said Broly

"The girl? Why?" asked Mel

"Just a gut feeling." Replied Broly "I want you to find out Who she is, Where's she from, What's her background, Who's her family, and how does she know Zokkic.And then I want you to do a background check on her and see if her story checks out, then report back to me."

"To do all that, would take about an hour, your highness" said Mel

"I want it done in 20 minutes" Came Broly's Reply in a firm uncompramizing tone

"The best Security can do is 30 minutes and this is the best Security Intelligence in the entire Universe" said Mel trying to keep clam and collected posture but finding it hard to do so with a angry king leaving no room for compramize.

"Fine! but not a minute more! or face the conciequences" Said Broly

"Yes your Highness, I'll get on it right away" replied Mel, starting to disappear into the shadows, but before Mel could disappear, Broly's voice stopped the figure.

"If you can't find anything on the girl, tell Security to search for a Sayain with blue eyes"

"Are you sure she's a Sayian?" asked Mel

"No, but do it anyway" Came his only reply

With that Mel disappeared into the shadows

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bura was in heaven. she never been able to eat so much. When your an orphan, you didn't get much of food, or much of anything for that matter. Thinking that the food would disappear Bura started to filled up her plate, when she filled it up she went to a table and placed the food on the table, then returned to the buffet . She filled up on several plates thinking she might never get chance like this ever again. As she got in line for her 8th plate a voice stopped her.

"Wow, what an appeite"

With her back turned she responed "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that you and my niece has the same appeite" said the cheerful voice

"You don't say" said Bura finally turning to the man who's talking to her "I thought that all Sayian women ate as much as me"

"No they're on something...I think it's called a diet. I'm Goten by the way"

"Crystal" said Bura as she took a good look at Goten.

Goten was wearing a traditional bus boy uniform that required for servants to wear. He wore a red suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath. He had on black pants with red lines that went up the sides of his pants. His face was angular but with some childlike features, maybe it was a way that he smiled that made him seem childish. She can tell right off the back that he was a Sayian but in no way was his presence intimindating, in fact it was more welcoming. It was actually a nice change to be in the same presense with a Sayian without being intimidated. Bura couldn't help but blush, 'What can say I was always a sucker for the sweet guys".

"What's a pretty lady like yourself doing here by yourself?" asked Goten

"Getting something to eat" came Bura's reply

At that Goten started to laugh softly. His laugh seemed to ease the tension from Bura.

"It wasn't that funny" Said Bura trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

"It's just that it was unexpected, I thought you were going reply snobbishly that your boyfriend was on the other side of the room, and that you'd sick him on me" replied Goten as he scratched the back of his head and smiled " usually girls would sick there boyfriends on me"

"Then why do you keep talking to girls in my class" asked Bura

" It's worth it to see a smile on a pretty face, especially a gal like you" replied Goten

At that Bura blushed "I'm flattered, well I should be going, I have business to attend to, and I'm guessing you do to"

"Yeah I do. So, your not going to rat me out to your boyfriend?" asked Goten

" I never said I had a boyfriend" came Bura's sly reply

"Well can I be your boyfriend?" asked Goten

Bura was pretty sure that she would never see him again, but somewhere in the deepest recesses of her heart she wished that she could have a boyfriend, especially a sweet guy like Goten. She was pretty sure that this would be the last day of her life but fate works in mysterious ways, who know's she might see one him one day before her world crumbles down. So she replied "If we see each other again someday, sure, why not?"

At that Goten's smile widen "Really? are you serious? if so you just made me the happiest man in the world!"

"It was a pleasure meeting you Goten" with that Bura returned to her Table. It was amazing, two men found her to be beautiful, and if she lived to see another day she might get a Boyfriend, It's strange how Life is.

Far away from her table the King bared wittness to her interaction with the male.Being angered by it, Broly broke the whine glass that he was holding, and growled angerly to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't believe it. He got himself a girlfriend! Well if he saw her again, but thats not the point.His life seemed to be looking up.Despite all the angst and horrors in his life, he found a little piece of heaven that he could keep with him in his memories for the rest of his life. Someone gave him hope for a better future, something to strive for, a reason to fight. He was always hopful for a better future but in the deepest recesses of his mind, ther was doubt, but now even with doubt his felt his reslove strenghten. Like his Father once said if your fight for something worth protecting with all your might, than your cause will never be in vain He would be on top of the world if he...

"GOTEN!" a male's voice intrupted

"Yeah Bro?"

"You ready?" asked Gohan

"I've been waiting for years to have this opportunity, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, cause this will be the last day of Broly's reign!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's this, a new plot? What will Happen? I don't know! tune in next time

I want to give thanks for the reviews, It means a lot to me.

To clear things up Zo and Zokkic are one in the same. Zokkic is the name people use to identify him, and Zo is his nickname that very few people use to identify him.

I'm probably asking for too much from the readers, but I would appreciate it if I can at least get 10 reviews (or more) by chapter 5 . I can't gone on with out your reviews! I respond to critizism good or bad. So please give me the encourgement to go on.

P.S If there's any suggestions you readers want to make this story better, please feel free to do so


	4. Countdown

-1Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, just this story

Notice: I'm going to try something that I have never done or never seen done. I am going to write this entire chapter like I'm writing an episode for the show **24** (I don't watch the show but I've seen one or two episodes)

Enjoy

Chapter 4- Countdown

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

You have about 35 minutes to crack the system. ." said Bura

---------

"I want you to find out Who she is, Where's she from, What's her background, Who's her family, and how does she know Zokkic. And then I want you to do a background check on her and see if her story checks out, then report back to me." Said Broly

--------

"The best Security can do is 30 minutes and this is the best Security Intelligence in the entire Universe" said Mel trying to keep clam and collected posture but finding it hard to do so with a angry king leaving no room for compromise.

----------

" I never said I had a boyfriend" came Bura's sly reply

"Well can I be your boyfriend?" asked Goten

"If we see each other again someday, sure, why not?" replied Bura

------------

"You ready?" asked Gohan

"I've been waiting for years to have this opportunity, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, cause this will be the last day of Broly's reign!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

The following events took place during the times 8:58 PM and 9:22PM

8:58: 03...04...05...06

The two brothers kept whispering to each other, so they could keep their personal agenda to themselves.

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Goten

"Almost" replied Gohan

"Who's not ready?" Asked Goten

"Uub and 17 aren't in position yet" Answered Gohan

"Where are they?" Goten asked

"I don't know! Where could they be?" asked Gohan

"I'll look for them" said Goten

"Well hurry up! We only have one chance to do this" Said Gohan

"You don't have to tell me twice" replied Goten defensively. As soon as he said that he went in search of his comrades

'Sometimes I wonder if Goten can go through with this. He's been through a lot' thought Gohan. 15 years ago their father was murdered by Broly and his soldiers, it was said that Goku (or Kakarott as Sayians called him) was leading a resistance against Broly and was murdered for treason . He wasn't there to witness his father's death, but Goten was. He remembered every single detail of his father's gruesome murder by Broly's hand. To this day Goten would wake up screaming from the nightmares.

Gohan never asked Goten about their father's death because he didn't want to picture his father being savagely beaten and then killed. Rumor has it that the killing was so gruesome that witnesses that witnessed the killing soon after killed themselves for the vividly grotesque images that were forever drilled into their minds.

But it didn't matter how his father died, what mattered was the message that he gave to the people.

_Flashback_

"_Life's not worth living if you live in constant fear, if you can believe in a better future isn't that worth fighting for?!" shouted Goku to the crowd_

_People were cheering and applauding his speech, giving them hope for the first time in a year. In the crowd Gohan was watching in awe as his father continued to give his speech of hope, next to him was Goten who was still a little young to understand what's going on, but still watched in awe as his father gave the speech._

_End Flashback _

Gohan lived by his father's words, it gave him hope for a better future, it took him years to get to this point, first he had to sever all connections with his friends and family (besides Goten, 17, and Uub), change his entire identity, form a resistance, and gain the enemies trust. If everything went right then a new and better future would be a possible reality. It's not like anyone wants to take over Broly's position…right?

-----------------------------------------

8:59: 58...59...9:00:00...01...02

Zo was making his way the security room. Before he entered the room he turned on his communicator.

"Lela, It's me Zo I'm almost at the target" said Zo

"Great, just tell me when you get there" replied Lela

"How? I can't talk to you! People will think I'm weird!" Zo whispered loudly

"Your such an idiot Zo! Just knock when your in position, you got that?" asked Lela

"Yes" answered Zo

As soon as Zo answered he entered the room, and shut the door. The sound of the door closing momentarily caused the guards to look in his direction.

"My bad" apologized Zo

After showing his card to his Boss, Zo went to his position. His stand had a computer that was designed to watch everything, like surveillance. The Camera consisted heat vision, night vision, and X-ray. If one wanted to identify someone all you had to was lock on the target, and then the computer would identify that person by looking into the DATA base and find whatever there was on the person, like photograph, DNA info, Social Security, Birth Certificate, anything that would match the target. It didn't take much to identify a stranger with this security system.

To shut down the security would be nearly impossible . Equipped with a 10,000 coded password which needed identification that required security's own password and fingerprint scan to access it. Then when you get passed that you had to do retina scan to start shutting down the system which can be pretty difficult, but then there was several backup systems that required a 1000 worded password to activate the manual back up shut down system. To say it was difficult to brake into security would be a dramatic understatement.

As Zo readied himself for the difficult task ahead he made a silent prayer 'Dear Kami, please watch after me and my comrades…mostly me, and please, please let everything go smoothly' thought Zo. With that Zo knocked

"you ready?" asked Lela

Knock, knock (yes)

" Ok it going to be impossible to brake the entire system in an half an hour, so we're going to perform a manual shortcut shutdown that my father created in this system just incase of emergency. You ready?"

Knock, Knock (yes)

"Okay here we go" said Lela

----------------------------------------

9:02:37...38...39…40

'That's the girl' thought Mel.

She was just sitting at an empty table eating massive portions of food like it would just disappear any second if she didn't eat it quickly.

'Well she has an appetite of a Sayian' thought Mel

Knowing that a life was on the line Mel went to the table to get the information that was needed to identify the suspect.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Mel

The girl turned towards Mel and was momentarily shocked to see the mysterious figure appear out of nowhere.

"Sure" said Bura

Accepting her offer Mel took seat beside her, took out a cigarette and lit it.

"I hear Smokings bad for the lungs" said Bura trying to make conversation

"It is" replied Mel

"Well, why don't you quit?" asked Bura

"an addiction is hard to break, sometimes impossible" replied Mel

"What kind of addiction are impossible to break?" asked Bura

"Lots of things, like love for one" was Mel's answer

"Love?" asked Bura

"You sound shocked" said Mel

"I never thought of love as an addiction" said Bura

"Many people don't. An addiction can be considered as a dependency, an obsession. You'd do anything to obtain to it, in hopes of sustaining your sanity, while the world around you crumbles, and many people could define that as Love" said Mel

"O…kay?" answered Bura

"Well what's your name?" asked Mel changing the subject

"Crystal" answered Bura

"Crystal what?" asked Mel

"Crystal Metha" replied Bura

"Melzda Narashu. Interesting name, were your family drug lords?" asked Mel

"No, I don't think so. They died when I was very young, so I don't know what they did." said Bura

"How tragic" Said Mel trying sincerely to sound sincere but ended up sounding more indifferent then anything else "where do you live?"

"Nowhere really, I've moved from orphanage, orphanage. I've never really had a home" said Bura

Mel didn't sense any false information coming from the mysterious girl but she was definitely hiding something, so Mel continued to probe.

"What planet are you from?" asked Mel

"I was born here, but I don't know where my parents were from." replied Bura

'Dammit! All of her answers seem to lead to a dead end' thought Mel and just nodded in understanding.

"A Girl with no real past, must be tragic, I can sympathize though, I know what that feeling is like, but fate works in mysterious ways, that's what got me here today. But how could you get invited to this party when you don't any connections with anyone whatsoever" asked Mel

"Well I met Zo at some underground club and we kind of hit it off. We saw each other on several occasions parties, clubs, lounges, and just hung out and enjoyed each other's company. Then Out of the blue he asked me if I could be a escort for the Gala and I agreed." answered Bura

"But he's at security, why did he invite you if he volunteered to do security?" asked Mel

Bura seemed to hesitate for seconded or two trying to come up with an excuse for Zo.

"Well… I really don't know. I guess he just wanted someone to stand by him and look pretty and maybe make his friends jealous, but I could be wrong." replied Bura

"Hm" was Mel's only response.

_Bura's POV_

Why does he have to be here, him of all people. I know who he is. He's Broly's right hand man, just always out of everyone's sight, hiding behind the shadows, only to do Broly's bidding, when called upon.

Why is he talking to me? There's nothing suspicious about me except for the fact that I'm attempting to steal the necklace, but that not the point (It's not like I'm completely keeping my eyes focused on the necklace). There's no way that Mel figured out that I was a thief, I basically don't exist (man that's depressing), I have no family, no identification, no home, Nothing! But what if he's suspicious?

What if he's just here to arrest me? Take me away quietly to the torture chambers, to get information or worse! just for fun! Calm down girl, there's no need to panic I need to focus on the mission. Maybe I could flirt with him and drive his away attention with my charms.

Come to think of it, he quite Handsome. Long angular jaw line, high cheek bones, large brown eyes with finely shaped eyebrows, and his brown hair was short and spiked. Everything about his face was lien, angular and somewhat feminine. I couldn't tell what his body looked like, because it was completely covered in a black cloak but I bet it's like the rest of him. If I was completely honest with myself, I'd say he was cuter then Goten.

I'm sure he's like any other man, dedicated to their principal, until there attention is steered away by the call of a siren (me being the siren), a man would do anything for a pretty face, or so I've heard . Alright just start a conversation and flirt with him, and everything will be fine

Unless he's gay, then I'm screwed

End POV

"Um, what about you?" asked Bura

"What about me!" Mel replied defensively

'Whoa! Talk about defensive.' thought Bura

"What are you doing here?" asked Bura trying to start a conversation again

"I was invited" replied Mel curtly

"What do you do for a living?" asked Bura

"Work for the King" answered Mel

"Do you like your job?" asked Bura

"sure" was Mel's only reply

"It must be interesting to work for the king" said Bura

"Hn" was the only sound that was heard

"Do you have a date?" asked Bura giving Mel a seductive look

Mel replied "no"

Smiling flirtatiously Bura asked " would you like some company tonight, I'd be happy to volunteer".

Obviously not impressed and Having the Information that was needed Mel stood up and began to leave. "Sorry, not interested."

"Oh come on, I'll make it worth while" said Bura

"I'm just not interested. I'm not really into women. Sorry to disappoint " replied Mel walking away

'Crap! Well at least he's leaving. Don't say anything stupid to make him stay.' thought Bura "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were gay" said Bura 'Dammit'

Mel stopped at Bura's comment and replied. "I'm a Woman!" and continued to walk away.

Bura to say the least was shocked and very embarrassed.

----------------------------------------------

9:06:19...20...21...22...23

From the across the table Broly watched as Melzda left the table where the mysterious woman was sitting. He was extremely bored. While pretending to listen to his associates he would turn his head in the woman's direction every now and then.

----------------------------------------------------

9:07:11...12...13...14...15

Zo was still typing in the encrypted code that Lela gave to him

"Okay, once the code is encrypted, you will have complete access to the Main computer" said Lela

Although Zo was unable to reply verbally Zo Knocked twice to say that he understood

"If you do Everything right and there's no interruptions we will be able to get everything shut down in under a half an hour" Said Lela

'good the sooner the better' thought Zo

Unfortunately luck was not on there side today.

Out of the shadows appeared Melzda.

'Shit' thought Zo every time she appeared it meant trouble.' what is she doing here?'

"Men, Your King requests your Help." shouted Mel

The security was confused. There didn't seem to be any disturbances on there surveillance cameras. Why would there king need them?

"There's a woman that his Majesty wishes for us to identify. Her name is Crystal Metha. I want birth certificates, Social Security, ID's, Licenses, records, anything that we can get on this woman" shouted Mel

With that security started to do there search

'Oh no Bura' thought Zo. ' Could it be that we've been discovered. If that's the case then I better high tail it out of here. But if I leave, people might get suspicious. AGH! What am I gonna do?' Remaining calm, the first thing he did was abort the encryptions, second he disconnected his communication with Lela.

(Elsewhere)

Lela heard a click that caught her attention. "Zo! Can you hear me?"

There was no response.

'That's odd, everything was going just fine, then I heard a voice giving out a command, and then everything went quiet'

Getting worried after a few seconds Lela went to check if everything was working.

"everything seems to be working. Then why is that Zo is no responding?"

It only took her a couple of seconds to figure out that Zo disconnected his communicator.

'There must be trouble, if that's the case then I better contact Bura'

"But what if Bura's already in danger? I would just put myself in danger. The wisest thing to do is wait for Bura to contact me, If she doesn't contact me, the mission is to be aborted.

(Back to Zo)

As soon as Zo Disconnected Mel appeared behind him

"I have a special assignment for you Zokkic" Mel whispered in his ear

"Yes mam, what is it?" asked Zo

"I want you to do a search on Female Sayians with blue eyes" replied Mel

Having no choice Zo typed in the keyword "Female Sayians with blue eyes" on the computer and after five minutes of loading the results. With dread Zo read the matches

There was only one.

----------------------------------------------------------

9:12: 21...22...23...24...25

_Broly's POV_

From just looking at her I could tell that she was still a child, barely a woman, still developing in many areas, but once fully developed she'd be a very desirable woman. She was pretty thin, not bony thin but still thin for her age, probably do to malnourishment, but she was very well toned almost like a dancer, which gave her the curves needed to be noticed in that dress.

Why was I so captivated? I had an entire harem full of the most desirable women in the universe. Although the mysterious woman was indeed beautiful, she fell in comparison to most of the women in My harem. Maybe it was because her beauty was different from other women, it was unique, not three boobs unique, but different. Everything about her seemed soft and delicate, Her skin reminded him of peaches and cream, and the curves of her body drew attention of men far and wide.

What caught my attention the most though were her eyes, a beautiful bright blue that changed different shades of and sparkled every time she displayed an emotion, like joy, embarrassment, or fear. It reminded me of the ocean. There were many women with blue eyes some reminded me of sapphires, others ice, some even reminded me of the ocean, but for some reason those eyes captivated me like no other.

I've met only a few women that drew my attention, and only one woman that made me obsessed with her with just a glance, was dead. Could it be that this mysterious woman is…

_END POV_

"There's no place in the Galaxy that His Majesty's influence hasn't reached" said The Admiral confidently interrupting Broly's thoughts.

"How could you be so sure? It's a big Universe for all we know there's whole quadrant that hasn't been discovered yet." replied a skeptic Politician

"There are only four quadrants. North, South, East and West, with an estimate of a 100 sectors per Quadrant with Military, Merchandising and Trading bases surrounding every Quadrant and sector, our military strength is growing by the day and we have the most powerful technology, and it has yet to discover this "unknown" Quadrant." the Admiral answered Smugly

'If only the admiral wasn't so useful in the Northern Quadrant I'd enjoy killing him ' thought Broly

"There has been rumors of a sector in the Eastern Quadrant has been untouched and is not even on the map" said another Politician

That Caught Broly's attention "what's this sector called?" he asked

"I think it's called Zel Nar. It's rumored as a safe Haven for refugees when there homes are destroyed" said the Politician

"That is pure crap, made up by peasants " said the Admiral

"How could you be so sure? You don't work in the Eastern Quadrant. You know nothing of that Quadrant." said a General from the eastern Quadrant.

"There's never been a report on such a place" said the Admiral

"but there has been a reporting on missing survivors" said the EQ (Eastern Quadrant) General

"Missing Survivors?" asked Broly

"Yes, Once. When a Planet was secluded for purging I was specifically told to leave one third of the population alive. The planet was purged of course but when the slave ships came. they reported that half surviving population was missing" replied the EQ General

"They must of killed each other" said the Admiral still not convinced

"I thought so too, but then a few months later I heard in several reports of black holes appearing out of nowhere and then disappearing like it never existed". said E General

"What does that have to do with the disappearances?" shouted the Admiral

"They always appeared near the planets that were purged!" the EQ general retorted

Some of the Politicians and Generals gasped in astonishment while the rest was just dumbfounded

"If this sector really does exist, why doesn't appear on any map that we have!" Shouted the Admiral

"I don't know? But you have to admit that the black holes and the disappearances are quite suspicious don't you agree your highness?" asked the EQ General

"If it does exist then It gives me something do. I've been cooped up on this planet for too long. First thing in the morning we will research on this Zel Nar, find out as much as we can, then find a lead and take it. If it leads to a dead end someone will have to pay for wasting my time." Broly said Threatened

"Might I suggest the Eastern Quadrant General, he was the one who brought up the subject" whispered the Admiral to Broly

Clearly agitated of the Admiral's attempt to act all chummy towards him. Broly replied "Or I could just kill you now! Your trying my patience, with your arrogance"

Clearly frightened at the suggestion the Admiral Begged "I beg of your forgiveness your majesty. I was only trying to land on your good graces, please forgive me."

'pathetic' thought Broly

"why don't we change the subject" Broly's father interjected without caution

'When did the old man get here' thought Broly

Broly relationship with his father was to say the least rocky. For most of Broly's life Paragus controlled everything Broly did, from killing innocents to getting revenge. But 16 years ago Broly learned to control his own power so his father's influence was no longer as powerful as it once was. With this new found change in the power struggle Broly often contemplated killing his own father, when they passed each other, their was always tension between them. Paragus knew he was no longer in control of his son and that he would have to face his son's wrath sooner or later. When the day came, instead of a slow and gruesome death as he expected, he was given a proposition to help his son take over Vegeta-sei.

_Flashback_

_He knew this day was coming. His son had every right to be furious at him. All his life he controlled his son against his will, his every move, every thought, and every temper tantrum Broly had. Then one day out of the blue Broly just told him to fuck off and punched him in the gut which sent him flying to the wall. The force of Broly's punch broke Paragus' back and most of his ribs._

_When he woke up he found himself in the regent tank in the medical wing. The doctors said that he was lucky to be alive. He didn't think so. The doctors told him that his back was still recovering from the impact so Paragus was completely paralyzed and wouldn't be able to move for several months._

_There was several nurses that tended to his every need, they changed him, bathed him, clothed, and fed him. He was in constant pain but couldn't voice it because he was using an oxygen tube to help him to breathe but it was not enough to help him talk. _

_Never once did his son come visit him to see his recovery. _

_After almost a year of painful recovery and solitude Paragus recovered fully. But the fear his son installed him stayed with him._

_Every time his son would walk towards him Paragus would turn the other way and avoid him. For weeks Paragus would avoid Broly like he was a plague, and never once did Broly pursue him._

_One day that all changed. when Paragus walked away from Broly instead of walking on he pursued him. At first Paragus just walked away calmly just trying to avoid his son, but this time Broly didn't seem to get the picture and sped up to his father. Paragus was getting nervous there was guards everywhere but none of them suspected that Broly intended to kill his father. They thought just a spat between the father and son, the fools if only they knew. Paragus then broke into run when he turned a corner, unfortunately Broly did the same._

_Paragus was getting frantic and picked up the speed, when he turned to see if he lost his son he was surprised when he did. Sighing in relief Paragus slowed his pace to a jog. Paragus seemed to be out of the woods, but then he turned his head and his son waiting for him at the end of the hallway._

_Unable to stop Paragus ran into his son only to be pushed into a open door. Paragus stumbled in to the room and fell to the ground, then Broly entered the room and locked the door behind him, preventing any attempts at escape._

_The room they were in was one of the many training faculties located in the palace, if Broly was to kill him, the guards would think that they were only sparring and wouldn't suspect a thing until it was too late. Paragus knew that he was caught there was no where to go. He watched his son approach him with a condescending gaze directed at him. He never knew his son could hate him so much. Maybe he could talk his son out of killing. But before he could say a word Broly interrupted._

" _I have a proposition for you old man"_

"_Wa…What?" asked a very confused Paragus_

"_I wish to take over" said Broly_

"_you do?" asked Paragus 'that's odd my son never had an interest in ruling' he thought "Why the sudden interest?" _

"_I get all the benefit's a ruler has. A ruler is powerful, and has everything that one would desire. I'm already powerful but I desire more out of life" said Broly_

"_then why do you need me?" asked Paragus_

"_Your smart, you figure it out. I have no desire to deal with something as tedious as Politics and paper work. I just wish to reap the benefits of the title." said Broly staring into space._

"_So you wish to be a mere figure head?" asked Paragus still not able to believe what he was hearing_

"_No… I wish to be a God!" stated Broly _

"_A God?" whispered Paragus_

_With an almost demented look replied "Yes! A God! A God is worshipped, respected and feared. People will go to war for a god at mere utterance. I can cause a mass genocide or an apocalypse if I so desired. No one would dare ever question my power" _

"_Broly" whispered Paragus. All his life he tried to convince his son that he was meant for greatness that he was all powerful, he never thought his son ever actually listened to him, just followed. Now that Broly thought for himself the thought of Broly actually ruling frighten him. Because deep down he knew his son could, and would accomplish his ambitions if he so desired. Back in the day he had To keep the urge of madness away from his son, he had to control him. At first it was for his son's protection, then as time passed, Paragus started to enjoy controlling such power. It made him feel invincible. Power was indeed addicting and corrupted absolutely, he just prayed that in Broly's Quest for absolute power that he wouldn't get caught in the fire of his son's madness._

"_What do you wish me to do my son?" asked Paragus _

"_I'll call upon you when you are needed" said Broly as he started to walk away _

_Bowing down on his knees Paragus said "Thank you for sparing my life, I will follow you to the ends of Galaxy, my son!" _

_At that Broly stopped in his tracks and replied in a condescending tone "Never call me your son! You are too pathetic to be called my father. From now on our relationship is strictly business. And stating now You will refer to me as master, is that clear Old Man! ." _

"_Yes Master" was Paragus' only replied_

_End of Flashback_

And indeed did there relationship remained strictly business. Anything of their Relationship as father and son died a long time ago. All that remained was the master and servant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your highness why don't you get ready for your presentation" said Paragus

"Presentation?" inquired Broly

"Yes, my lord. The people are expecting a speech." said Paragus

"What for?" asked Broly

"The necklace" answered Paragus

"Why do people care about the necklace?" asked Broly

"It's not the necklace itself, but what it represents" replied Paragus

"and what does it represent exactly?" inquired Broly

"It symbolizes A new era, and beginning. It means that you and the chosen are rightfully fit to rule this entire Empire" replied Paragus

"And Why does this concern me?" asked Broly still uninterested

"Because of your engagement" answered Paragus

Slapping his hand down in rage Broly shouted "WHAT!!"

"Your engagement to Zucina" Answered Paragus shaking with fear

"Why would you ever assume I would engage myself to that, that whore?!" asked a severely pissed off Broly

"Well I've noticed how You and Zucina are always around each other, and the necklace appeared out of the blue around the same time you named her your mistress and the necklace is meant for the rightful Queen . So I assumed that it was fate that you two were to be married"

In a threatening tone Broly whispered "Never assume something as ridiculous as that ever again. Do I Make Myself Clear Old Man!"

"Yes, forgive me" whispered Paragus "But people are still expecting a speech, do you want me to tell them that you don't intend to make a speech"

"No" said Broly "I will make a speech, we could use funding for research on that Zel Nar Haven"

"Why do you need funding your Majesty?" asked the Admiral "you Have more then enough money to fund it yourself."

"Are you Questioning my Judgment Admiral?" asked a slightly offended Broly

"No! I would never Question you my lord. Forgive me." said the Admiral

Although he didn't have a solid plan for asking the people for funding at that moment Broly had general idea on how to accomplish it. And the necklace would play a vital role.

-------------------------------------------------------------

9:18:43...44...45...46...47

'Where the hell are they?' thought Goten

It's been 20 minutes that Goten has been searching for 17 and Uub and still no luck.

'It's almost time to strike, why aren't in position'

Finally after another minute of searching Goten found 17 and Uub by buffet table. Uub was currently stuffing himself, and 17 was flirting with noble woman.

"Guys what are you doing? We have to get is position!" Goten whispered

"Sorry Goten, I'm just eating what could be my last meal" replied Uub with a stuffed mouth

"Goten, Chill! We can attack them any time we want. Why do you have to be so worried?" asked 17

"Because were attacking Broly when he presents the necklace, and that's why you need to get in position" answered Goten

Understand there were more important things to worry about 17 shooed away the noble woman. Feeling insulted the noble woman hmped and left. "Way to ruin my fun Goten" said 17

"Alright gentlemen get in position" whispered Goten

"You don't have to tell me twice" said 17 then disappeared

"Right" said Uub as he disappeared

"Alright" said Goten "I got to tell Gohan" turning on his communicator "Gohan? Can you read me?"

(Elsewhere)

Gohan just got Goten's message "Yeah read you loud and clear"

From the other line "I just found Uub and 17 and there in position"

"Good, now all we got to do is wait for the Bastard to give a speech" said Gohan

"Are you sure he's going to give a speech?" asked Goten

"Of course, I been listening in on his conversations" replied Gohan

"What'd he say?" asked Goten

"I'll tell you later Goten right now we have a mission to focus on" answered Gohan

"Right, Goten over and out" with that Goten shut off his communicators.

'Okay this is it' thought Gohan 'lets get this over with' He just wanted to kill him and go home, but what if he failed the tension was killing him.

-------------------------------------------------------

9:21:30...31...32...33...34

'It's quite amazing sometimes that Broly's predictions are usually correct' thought Melzda

As suspected the girl's background didn't check out. After searching for the name Crystal Metha data base came up with at least 20,000,000 matches, but none of them matched her physical appearance, or her background. As suspected from Melzda this girl was under a alias name and every lead led to a dead end.

Then she remembered what Broly instructed her to do, she told security to search for Female Sayians with blue eyes, and there was only one match. And the results were indeed shocking

The woman that was identified was Bura Briefs, the second child of Bulma Briefs and King Vegeta II. She had a brother who was deceased along with her parents. She was obviously a half Sayian because there had never been a full blooded Sayian with blue eyes ever recorded. She went from orphanage to orphanage for a year when she was nine, and then just disappeared and hasn't been seen since.

Her appearance was interesting. Although it was a picture of a nine year old the resemblance between the two women were uncanny, The eyes were definitely a dead give away that they were one in the same. The only difference was the hair color. She was probably wearing a wig, hair die was prohibited on this planet mainly due environmental hazards it caused in the atmosphere and also due to the hot weather which could cause a Sayian's hair to get all sticky and grimy beyond repair.

Yep Broly will definitely be pleased that his predictions were right. But what he's going to do to the girl, 'I pray that she will be dealt with as mercifully as possible' For Broly did have a twisted mind he could be very creative, it all just depended on his mood.

'Hopefully he's in a good mood' thought Melzda

With that thought Melzda left the security room to report her findings to Broly

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took forever to write this chapter. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, hopefully soon

Thanks for the reviews

Just please continue to review.


	5. attack

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, just this story

Thanks for the reviews dudes (and dudets) it gives me the strength to go on

Enjoy

Chapter 5- Attack

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

"I have a special assignment for you Zokkic" Mel whispered in his ear

"I want you to do a search on Female Sayians with blue eyes" replied Mel

Having no choice Zo typed in the keyword "Female Sayians with blue eyes" on the computer and after five minutes of loading the results. With dread Zo read the matches

There was only one.

--------------------------------------------

"There has been rumors of a sector in the Eastern Quadrant has been untouched and is not even on the map," said another Politician

"I think it's called Zel Nar. It's rumored as a safe Haven for refugees when their homes are destroyed" said the Politician

------------------------------------------

"Your highness why don't you get ready for your presentation" said Paragus

"I will make a speech, we could use funding for research on that Zel Nar Haven" said Broly

------------------------------------------------------------

From the other line "I just found Uub and 17 and there in position"

"Good, now all we got to do is wait for the Bastard to give a speech," said Gohan

'Okay this is it' thought Gohan 'lets get this over with' He just wanted to kill him and go home, but what if he failed? The tension was killing him.

-----------------------------------------------------

'It's quite amazing sometimes that Broly's predictions are usually correct' thought Melzda

And left the security room to report her findings to Broly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO FUNKING PRINT!!' thought Melzda waiting for the information to be printed so she could brief King Broly of the situation. As soon as she left the security room she went directly to the printing room, to get a copy of the report.

'I thought this was the most technology advanced equipment in the universe. Why won't you speed up? PEOPLE'S LIVES IS ON THE LINE!! DAMN YOU!' thought Melzda clearly agitated.

Finally with a beep the report was printed.

"Great, now all I have to do is give this to His Majesty and I'm off the hook" Melzda said to herself and then disappeared into the shadows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bura was getting anxious it was almost 9:30

'I hope Zo was able to shut down the system' thought Bura as she tapped her finger on the table repeatedly in frustration and anxiousness.

Looking around Bura said to herself "Maybe I should contact Lela to see how far Zo progressed" but then quickly dismissed the thought after spotting several guards around the area

'No they might intercept communication with Lela' although the communicators were only two way, there was a possible chance that their frequency might be intercepted.

'There's no point in endangering Lela's safety'

"Okay…just breathe Bura. You can do this!" Bura whispered to herself

'I think?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where is that blasted wench' thought Broly 'times almost up'

It was almost 9:30 and he had to make a speech, well he didn't have to he just wanted to. Asking for funding for research would be beneficial to the ever-rising economy. If there was indeed a place called Zel Nar and it was found, he would be able to conquer it and add it to his collection and then his dominance would be absolute.

As for the mysterious woman, well he had a few good ideas on what to do with her. Who know it might be entertaining to get information out of her.

"Your Grace" whispered Melzda from behind

"About damn time!" said Broly "Well…what do you have to report? And better be useful!"

"Your Highness, Crystal Metha doesn't exist" said Melzda

"WHAT!" shouted Broly

"The woman doesn't exist, at least the one we wanted. We came to the conclusion that she was in disguise and that was her alias name."

Clearly not impressed with the results "So you found nothing on this Crystal Metha!"

"No, your Majesty, at least not what we wanted" replied Melzda indifferently

"How could you not find anything on this girl!" shouted Broly getting irritated

"You only gave me 30 minutes to do research on her. When I said it would take an hour I meant it would take an hour to do thorough research. We were just skimming through because of the little time we were given," explained Melzda

"So Nothing!" said Broly

Melzda whispered "I didn't say nothing about…" but Paragus interrupted her

"Your Highness, it's about time you made your speech," said Paragus

Lifting himself from his chair Broly castes an aggravated glare in Melzda's direction

"I'll deal with you later" whispered Broly with deathly intent

'Great' Melzda thought sarcastically.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan was watching Broly approach the stage with baited breath

This is it! No turning back now

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh My god this is it' thought Bura 'this my chance, lets hope nothing screws it up'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some people are born with charisma; Broly was not one of those people. When Broly first came into power he wasn't very charismatic in fact he was down right crude. He couldn't move a crowd to tears with words, so he had to move the crowd by force. But he learned quickly that some people couldn't be moved by sheer force, as time went on Broly learned the tricks of the trade such as, blackmail, negotiating, and trade. After years of experience he learned how to be charming, calm and charismatic

Broly wasn't born with charisma, but with years of practice he learned how to woo a crowd.

Broly approached the stage with an air of arrogance (which could be mistaken for an air of confidence). The room went silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zukina's POV_

_Ever since I could remember I adored my king. When he first took the thrown from king Vegeta, I was just a 10-year-old girl. When I first saw him I couldn't look away, I was drawn to him. I've never seen a man more handsome; he was like one the Sayian Gods that I've read about in Boarding school._

_Despite the major age gap between us I knew that there would be no other man that could ever compare to him. He was my God, my everything, and I would do anything to be by his side._

_I had to be the best and I knew I could do it, I've always been told that I was beautiful, by everyone and that my beauty would continue to grow with time; I practiced how to be a proper lady learning how to eat, write and socialize, and became the best; and secretly I learned how to pleasure a man physically. I learned everything I could so I could be by Broly's side._

_When I turned 20 I was devastated to learn that he was to be married. Her name was Espara…Uugh! I know a terrible name. She was old, 37 or something. She wasn't ugly per say, in fact she was quite attractive for her old age, I just didn't think that she and Broly made a good match. I was further devastated when she when she became impregnated by him, it nearly crushed my soul, I should have been the one to carry his child. But I didn't give up hope, I prayed everyday that some how we would be together, and my prayers have been answered. She died giving birth to a son that Broly doesn't even acknowledge. I never knew why he ignored his son, maybe because the child didn't possess the power that his father was born with. What was his name? Mer…lin? Mar…cil? Mardock? Yes! Mardock was his name, no clue why they named him that, but who cares._

_Three years after Espara's death his Majesty came back from an intense battle that lasted without pause for three days. The planet was called Zendel and it was the last enemy strong hold in the entire universe that was able to rival Broly's power. As expected from my lord, he was victorious, and there was a big celebration in his honor. Normally my Broly would never partake in alcohol, but the final battle was indeed intense, I've never seen so many scratches on him, many close to his vital areas. And just by looking at him he was exhausted. With the alcohol ingested in his system he was very sociable that night. So with courage and a little alcohol ingested inside, I approached the usually untouchable king._

_When he gazed upon me he didn't look away. I myself was unable to take my eyes off of him. He smiled at me and I smiled backed, and took a seat next to him. Within minutes we were touching each other and within the hour we were in his chambers. Our sexual encounter lasted the entire night._

_The sex was rough, very rough. There was, biting and bruises all over. His colossal hands were everywhere (mostly my breasts), as was his mouth. For hours he pounded into me, and even when he released he continued to pound into me without rest. By morning I was unable to move my body, I was so exhausted and bruised. It was the best sex I ever had._

_Broly on the other hand was just breathing heavily for a few minutes. He then lifted himself out of bed and got dressed for the day. He didn't say a word to me until he was entirely dressed, then looked in my direction and said_

"_I expect to see you in my chambers tonight"_

_Despite my bruised body I quickly got dressed and bowed my head as I turned leave. When I left his cambers I squealed with delight. And like any girl I told my friends of my encounter with Broly, and I told them what an amazing lover he his. They hung on my every word, but then again who wouldn't._

_Our affair continued on. It was all about sex. I'm no fool; Broly had no interest in mating with me of that I was sure. Although I seemed happy and sexually fulfilled, inside I was crying. I wanted him to love me like I loved him. I kept asking myself why I stayed with him if he was breaking my heart everyday with his ignorance and indifference of my affection towards him_

_And never once did he kiss me._

_Then recently the amulet was found and I thought it was a sign. He had just named me his mistress months ago; it was too much of coincidence to have no significance. My immediate conclusion was that Broly was going to propose to me, I never pressured him to settle down, but I couldn't just keep quiet anymore so I just came out with it and asked him. He gave no reply. I kept asking him if we were ever going to be something more on a daily bases until he just asked me to the Gala ball._

_I couldn't believe that he was going to propose to me. There wasn't a doubt in my mind until my brother's date came along. Although the interaction between Broly and the girl only lasted for less than a few minutes it seemed like an eternity where I didn't exist, and then he kissed her hand. How could he display such an affectionate gesture to a complete stranger when he wouldn't even touch me outside the bedroom. After there short interaction I thought that my king would have second thoughts about our engagement, but hid my fears and insecurities and tried to enjoy myself._

_I kept telling myself that everything would go accordingly he was just having cold feet. And now that he's walking up to the stage I find my fears irrational._

_I hope._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_9:30 PM_

' Deep breathes' Broly thought calmly

"Ladies and gentlemen. I like to thank you all for coming on such a special occasion. Tonight I am to present to you the Vegeta-sei amulet. Many of you know what it symbolizes and for those who don't… too bad"

(Crowd laughs a little)

"I'm kidding… that was my attempt at humor"

(Crowd laughs a little harder)

"For those of you who don't know what the amulet symbolizes, allow me to explain… the amulet symbolizes a new beginning and era. It symbolizes change. I for one am a firm believer of its teachings. To me its symbol means a change"

(Generic random questioning)

"A new beginning. We have been separated for too long, it is time we bring the entire Universe together."

(Applause)

"For too long have we been at war with each other. Each planet battling for supremacy and it's only been until recently that I've been able to bring them together.

(More applause) his voice rising

"I fought blood, sweat and tears to achieve that goal, fighting continuously, with only one thought in mind. (His voice softens) All for the sake of Universal peace"

(Applause)

"I have almost achieved the impossible, but now I am in need of your help."

(The audience is confused but continued listening)

"There is one sector that refuses to submit. Because of them Universal peace cannot be obtained."

(Audience boos)

"We cannot negotiate with them, so we have no choice but to go to war with them"

(Applause)

"But here in lies the problem, they are no charted maps of there whereabouts "

(The audience is confused but continued listening)

"We have no idea where this place is. It would be a waste to search the entire Galaxy"

(Audience agrees)

"So I humbly ask you all that contributions be made to fund our research on finding this place, with your help we could bring about universal peace"

(Loud applause)

"And as for the other meaning for the amulet… well I …."

Then suddenly the room goes dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yes! Zo you're a genius' thought Bura

Now all she had to was sneak past Broly and the Guards and the prize would be hers

----------------------------------------------------

'What the hell is going on?' thought Zo

The entire security system was down, but he had nothing do with the phenomena. There is no way that this could have been an accident. Someone must of shutdown the system but whom?

It didn't matter he needed to get out of there, he was a prime suspect and if he got caught, who knew what they'll do to him. Damn Bura and her orders, his very life was on the line, if he stayed.

He just needed an opportunity to get out…

Just as he was thinking that the commander came..

"Men were under attack, let's move!" said the commander

'Oh thank you Kami!' thought Zo and headed for the doorway with his comrades.

Although Zo was out of the woods, he couldn't help but wonder how the entire security shut down. Who was capable of such a feet besides Lela?

………………………………

Behind Zo there was a woman with short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Dressed in a Sayian guard's outfit although she was no Sayian. She remained seated since she was merely an observer in security programming, but she was so much more.

When everyone left the room she turned on her communicator and whispered, "Mission accomplished."

-------------------------------------------------------

There was a burning sensation in his right shoulder.

'That's odd' thought Broly.

Not only was his right shoulder burning but also he was flying through the air and through the wall.

The second that everything shut down there was Ki blasts and pandemonium came from

Everywhere. Guests were screaming, silverware was breaking, guards were getting slaughtered with no clue who the enemy was, and the power that was emitting from the enemy or enemies was phenomenal. It happened so fast and without warning that the enemy was able to do a considerable amount of damage before Broly and his men could retaliate. Even so the damage had been done, several of the guards were either injured or dead and his best men were fighting the unknown enemy.

It seemed like it was going to be an epic battle, one that might last the entire night, civilians might get caught in the crossfire, and there will probably be a lot of blood shed.

Perfect!

------------------------------------------------

Goten was firing Ki blasts everywhere, left and right, up and down, and finally forward and backwards. It seemed like these soldiers were like cockroaches, if you killed one there would be a hundred more.

'This was getting annoying' thought Goten

He wanted a shot at Broly, but he was stuck with fighting the soldiers, while his brother and Uub were fighting Broly. It seemed like the fight was evenly matched.

It was time that Goten tipped the odds in their favor, so he powered up to Super Sayian and charged Broly

------------------------------------------

'Man, these bastards just won't quit' thought Broly The two people that were fighting were indeed powerful. If it had been a one on one match with anyone of them, Broly would have had the upper hand.

'They obviously knew that! That's why they've teamed up!'

There were Ki blasts here, there, and everywhere. When Broly would fire a powerful energy blast the two warriors would do the same and counter his attack.

One fighter was a brown guy with a Mohawk, and the other was a Sayian, not just a Sayian but a Super Sayian, and they were both wearing servant attire

'That explains how they got in without being noticed' Man, security sucks! No…wait, he always hired barley competent guards so he could goad on rebel forces into attacking him, it was sort of an unofficial challenge.

Looking around Broly found that several guards and soldiers were either dead or out of commission. It was time to end this battle.

But before he could power up someone knocked him in the back of his head

'What the hell' thought Broly.

Before Broly could retaliate Goten threw a series of kicks and punches to Broly's chest.

As soon as Goten was done with his assault Uub and Gohan threw a series of Ki blasts at Broly, followed by a Kamahamaha by Goten and Gohan.

Taking the full brunt of the force Broly was sent back through several walls and then finally created a crater of gargantuan proportion by the sheer force of the Kamahamaha wave.

It seemed the battle was over, that with the combined powers of Goten, Gohan, and Uub; they were able bring down the most powerful being in the Universe and restore peace to the Universe.

But that would mean the end of the story.

What seemed like a well-deserved victory for the good guys turned into a gruesome nightmare.

Out from the crater came Broly in his legendary super Sayian form, mad as hell.

'Alright there's going to be hell to pay' thought Broly as he attacked

Bura couldn't be luckier; she was getting closer to the amulet and no one was paying attention.

'I am probably the luckiest person right now' thought Bura as debris fell from the ceiling

'Just a few more feet and that necklace will be mine'

Who would of thought that a rebel force would decide to attack the King the same day she was going to steal the amulet. What an amazingly unexpected coincidence.

As Bura got closer something went flying past her at incredible speed.

'What the?' thought Bura turning her head to see what passed her. It was Goten! Sprawled out on the floor!

"Goten is a rebel!" whispered Bura to herself. She couldn't believe it. He looked positively beaten up. 'Poor Goten, who could of done this to him?'

As if the Gods told her, she turned around and what she saw scared her. She saw a giant! A super powerful giant! A Monster! Walking towards Goten. It was King Broly and not at the same time wasn't. The King Broly she knew was a cold and calculating gentleman but being she saw was a merciless insane being.

What scared her the most was his face. It was twisted into a fearsome smirk, and his eyes completely white but it felt like he was looking right at you. It was so intense she couldn't move from his stare she was too scared.

'Move, Do Something Damn you!' thought Bura.

And so she did the most logical thing she could think of at the time, she hid behind a table.

Anything to get away from those eyes.

'I think I'm dieing' thought Goten. It certainly felt like it.

As soon as Broly powered up to his ultimate form the tables turned drastically. He was creaming them. He kept coming, no matter what they through at him nothing affected him.

Goten was the first to suffer at Broly's hands. A punch here a ki blast there. He was getting thrown around like a rag doll and Broly was enjoying every second of it.

Broly was a little disappointed. He thought the Sayian would at least put up a bigger fight.

'I guess he can't take a punch' thought Broly

As he approached the young man he contemplated how he should end the boys life. Should he just kill him now or torture him slowly until he begged for death. Well Broly wasn't exactly in a good mood. After the stunt the kid pulled off he might as well have fun with the boy before he killed him. One way or another the Boy was going to die.

Completely unaware of his surroundings something hit and broke at the back of Broly's head. It wasn't the force that stopped him but the shock of it. It momentarily brought him back from his insanity.

As Broly turned his head around to see who disturbed him, he was surprised to see the mysterious woman standing there, holding a plate as if she's going to throw it at him.

Finally1 I kept telling myself everyday finish this chapter! But been so busy with school (and I've been lazy okay! I'm sorry but I have a life outside the computer believe it or not) sorry it took forever. Please review I appreciate it! thanks in advance


	6. running

Disclaimers: don't own anything, except this story. So there's no point in suing

Thanks for the reviews guys from the members of I was expecting more but I'm a new writer so it's totally understandable if you're skeptical about reading a complete newbie's story. As for the readers and authors of thanks for reading, I hope to get a review from someone on that site soon.

Enjoy ;)

Chapter 6: Running

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!' thought Bura.

She threw a plate at Broly. Was she crazy! Did she actually think that she can hurt him with plates! The man just went through several walls, got suckered punched, and burned with ki blasts; and still he's the last one standing.

It didn't hurt him but it certainly got his attention. The second he turned around all she wanted to do was hide behind the table again. Those white fathomless eyes caught her in a spell. It was frightening yet mesmerizing at the same time. She couldn't look away from them.

When he took a step towards her, the spell was broken. She was now in an irrational state of panic. In hopes of slowing him down she threw as many plates as she can at him, but the effort was futile. The plates didn't faze him at all, most them got burned by his power before they could even reached him. It seemed that no matter what she threw at him he kept coming.

Realizing that throwing plates was useless, Bura decided to move onto knifes. She picked up several knifes, and then threw them at him as fast as she could, but the second they reached Broly he fazed out.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' thought Bura. She was starting to get very nervous.

'Where could he be?' thought Bura looking in every direction to find him, although the effort seemed futile.

Suddenly Bura felt a large hand grab her wig and pull her head back. Bura was too scared to look at her assailant who captured her Bura closed her eyes, but she had a good idea who it was.

Finally having the courage she opened one of her eyes, Bura looked at her capturer. Her suspensions were correct …. It was King Broly

And she did only logical thing she could think of at the time… she screamed

--------------------------------------------------------

_Broly's POV_

_That little bitch! Who did she think she is? I should have known that she was part of the resistance. Apparently her job was distracting me from seeing that the resistance was secretly shutting down the security system. But how did they know I would draw my attention toward the girl? Did they know my inner most thoughts? Did they figure that I would somehow be drawn to the girl because she reminds me of someone I once desired?_

_God that smell! It was coming from the girl. It's so intoxicating. How I missed that scent. How long has it been since I smelled such a sweet scent? Year's maybe. I have this incredible urge to draw blood from the girl and lick it clean to see if she tastes as sweet as she smells, but that's what the rebels want! They want me to be distracted so they could bring me down. I can't succumb to the temptation just yet, not until the entire opposition is dealt with. But right now I will deal with the girl as quickly as possible._

_End POV_

_-------------------------------------------------- _

Broly was pulling tightly to Bura's wig, so hard that the pins that were holding it were starting to pull out. Bura couldn't move her head his hold was like a vice grip.

'Oh god I'm going to die' thought Bura 'what was I thinking? Why am I so stupid sometimes?'

Why did she save a complete stranger? It's not like she was in love with the guy. But still she couldn't watch him get killed. She could stand to see anyone get killed, in cold blood.

"Did you think you can get away with this?" asked Broly

Bura replied in a little voice "Maybe if I hadn't thrown…"

"IT WAS RHETORICAL QUESTION!" shouted Broly, the sheer volume of his voice made Bura quake with fear.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" forcing Bura to look at the damage that the resistance caused "Do you know what I do to my enemies?" he whispered

Bura just shook her head slowly.

"Terrible things" whispered Broly

Bura was quaking so much with fear that she almost forgot that the wig was about come off. So gathering enough courage Bura removed the rest of the pins from her wig and made a mad dash away from Broly as fast as she could.

---------------------------------------------------

It all happened so fast

One minute he was in total control of everything and the next minute he's flying through the wall…again!

'What just happened?' thought Broly

A minute ago he had the girl in his unbreakable grip, she couldn't move. But then it felt like the girl's entire body just disappeared. When he looked toward his hand all he found was the girl's hair.

'No it could be her actual hair" thought Broly he had no intension of ripping the hair off of her, he wasn't pulling that hard. Right?

Upon further inspection Broly's found it merely to be a wig.

'If this is a wig…where is the girl?'

As He turns to his left he finds something moving in the distance, but before he could get a perfect visual of the object something hit his jaw…hard

As he was flying through the air he was trying to register what he saw before he was kicked in the jaw, but unfortunately the only thing he remembered was seeing was a flash of blue.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Goten's POV_

_What luck! I thought for sure that I was going to die! One minute Broly has me up against the wall ready to deliver the final blow, and then somehow he gets distracted by the girl._

_Crystal, she saved me, but why? We hardly knew each other, why would she put herself in danger, for me?_

_It didn't matter why she did it, what mattered was that she was going to get killed if I didn't do something. I couldn't just let her die, not after she saved my life, and it was only fair that I return the favor._

_It may have been stupid of her to save my life especially if she just prolonged my inevitable death for just a few more minutes, but no kind deed should ever be ignored._

_At least that's what my father once told me._

-------------------------------------------------------

'Goten was one lucky son of a bitch' thought Gohan. He got in a lucky shot and it seemed to have an effect on Broly. Of course it'll probably be the last lucky shot they get in on Broly.

'Well I better go help him before he gets himself killed'

And Gohan jumped in a gave Broly a right hook

What do you know it wasn't the last lucky shot

----------------------------------------------------------------------

With the king and two rebel fighters fighting it was the perfect chance for Bura to get that necklace

'Okay slowly' thought Bura there was no need to be quiet with all the drama going on.

Closer and closer…closer

--------------------------------------------

'They don't know when to quit' thought Broly

It was getting annoying batting them away only to have the buggers come back with vengeance

"They're like Paddle balls" Broly whispered to himself

As the two rebel fighters charged Broly powered up and attacked with full force

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Got it!" Bura said to herself

After all that planning she finally obtained the legendary Vegeta-sei Amulet. Granted the plan that she and her team concocted was a total bust, it was a complete coincident that the resistance decided to attack the same day she was planning to steal the amulet.

'Someone up there must like me' thought Bura

As she thought that Bura looked down to see the condition she was in. her dress was slightly torn up and her shoes were pretty dirty but other than that she was in one piece.

With the necklace in hand Bura headed towards the nearest exit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan and Goten were basically having there asses handed to them by Broly. It seems every time they got right back up they just got knocked down again

Gohan was getting worried. He didn't expect Broly to be this strong. He truly believed that with the combined forces of Uub, Goten and himself they should have been able to take him down but that obviously wasn't the case.

"This makes no sense! Broly shouldn't be this powerful!" declared Goten

"Who said so?" asked Gohan

"What? No one. We just assumed by watching all his battles" answered Goten

"And that was our mistake!" shouted Gohan

'Damn it! I knew I should have assumed that he was more powerful then I thought and now were all going to die!" thought Gohan while clenching his Jaw in frustration.

Seeing them down Broly started to from a massive energy ball.

Upon seeing the massive ki ball Gohan decided that there was only one thing he and his friends can do…escape.

But unfortunately the way to escape was to sacrifice himself to get his friends out alive.

'I wish there was another way' thought Gohan 'but I have no other choice, I have to save my friends'

With his resolved strengthened Gohan straightened himself up and helped his brother up

"We're getting our asses kick! I don't think I can I can go on" cried Goten

"I know neither can I" said Gohan

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on." Goten continued to ramble

"Listen Goten I have an idea. I'm going to charge Broly head on and distract him as long as I can, while you tell everyone to round up everyone that's injured get the hell out here" explained Gohan

"But Gohan! What about you? How are you going to escape?" asked Goten. As the two were conversing Broly was still powering up his energy ball to that was gaining momentum fast

"I don't intend on escaping" said Gohan

"But Gohan! There has to be another way" Shouted Goten

"Listen Goten, this is yours and everyone else's only chance at escape without sacrificing anybodies life" said Gohan

"But"

"Just go!" shouted Gohan

As Goten was about to reluctantly retreat and went to get the others, Gohan stopped him and said

"I love you little brother"

As if time stopped and there was no threat on there lives Goten smiled and said

"I love you too big brother"

And with that Goten retreated.

As for Gohan, he charged Broly as he was about to throw the massive energy ball and shouted

"Solar Flare"

And everything went white

----------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as bright light faded Broly felt a fist jam into his face. It wasn't enough to break his jaw but it would defiantly leave a bruise later on.

The force of was strong enough for Broly to release his hold of the energy ball. As soon as he lost of his hold on the ball, it deteriorated into nothing.

Before Broly could react Gohan threw another right hook at Broly's jaw. Then Gohan threw a left round house kick which this time Broly caught it his left arm, then with his right hand grabbed Gohan's leg and used him as a wrecking ball. Firsts he knocked him into a table, then he knocked him threw a glass window, and then he repeatedly knocked Gohan on to the floor.

Finally after a minute of using Gohan as a wrecking ball Broly threw Gohan towards the stage.

It seemed Gohan was at the end of his rope.

'I can't go on like this' Gohan thought to himself as he watched Broly walk towards him

As Broly still drew closer Gohan tried to get up, but soon realized that he couldn't move his body. His left leg was broken as was several of his ribs, he had bruises all over his body so it was very difficult to move, and his life force was practically drained and nonexistent. To put it simply …he was doomed

Finally Broly reached Gohan and placed his right foot on Gohan's chest and started to add pressure to it. Due to the other injuries from before the pressure on Gohan's chest was inscrutably painful. But although Broly was putting a lot of pressure was Gohan's chest it wasn't enough to crush Gohan's chest cavity.

Gohan was confused at Broly's hesitant 'why isn't he killing me?'

Upon Gohan's shock he verbalized his confusion

"Why don't you finish it?"

"Finish What?" Asked Broly with a smirk upon his face

"My life! I thought you didn't tolerate insubordination? Why am I still alive!?" shouted Gohan

"There are fates worse then death Boy, and I intend to bestow upon to you the cruelest of all fates" Answered Broly

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Asked Gohan

"There's no fun in killing a mortal enemy. I find it more entertaining to torture my enemy until he begs for a quick death and even then I might not grant it and just keep him barely alive until his time comes" Broly said with a sadistic smirk

"You bastard" Gohan said as he gritted his teeth

"Like I never heard that insult" Broly said sarcastically. He then shouted "Guard!"

A bruised soldier came up to Broly with caution "Yes my lord"

"Take this boy to prison chambers and restrain him! He might cause trouble. If so beat him until he looses consciousness" Broly ordered the guard

"Yes, you majesty" replied the soldier and went to pick up Gohan.

As the soldier took Gohan away, Gohan looked at Broly and said

"This isn't over"

"You're right! We've barely begun" Broly quipped "Get him out of my sight"

For indeed it was merely the beginning.

----------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took forever. So many finals…final tests, final homework, final test oh the list goes on. Anyway I'm stating the seventh chapter and hopefully I will be done by the year or next year which is in a couple of days.

Please review, I really would appreciate it. Thanks in advance for those that review


	7. chase

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Thanks for the review guys, I appreciate it…really I do. Sorry it took forever to get the last chapter up, but I was busy with finals.

This chapter might get confusing because some of these events are taking place before Gohan gets captured, but I will try to make that as clear as possible

Enjoy this Chapter 

Chase

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A minute before Gohan was captured.**

'Well this is interesting' Melzda thought sarcastically as she watched the entire fight from a far. She took a sip of her wine

"I love this stuff" said Melzda.

She saw everything. She watched countless amounts of soldiers get killed or injured, the fight between the rebels and Broly, she even watched the girl take the priceless artifact without being stopped

'Boy is Broly going to be mad' thought Melzda

And right now she was watching the rebels carry their injured away while Broly was fighting the young man.

It was obviously a distraction, and it was working

'Maybe I should warn Broly of there treachery?' Melzda thought for a second 'nah, let him figure it out for himself'

Finally Broly subdued the young man, thus marking the end of the rebellion

The battle was long and hard and Melzda had nothing to do with. She basically just watched. Melzda usually avoided confrontation because she never really liked to hurt people she never met before, she always tried to handle every situation diplomatically before resorting to violence, it was just her nature. The only time she would break that principal is when she was told to, and since she's been working for King Broly it happened to be a lot now in days, but when she wasn't given an order she would take that time to do whatever she felt like, and right now she felt like drinking wine and doing nothing.

As she watched Broly walk towards her, she realized that she'd be forced to do something she didn't like.

Hopefully it was nothing too important

----------------------------------------------------

**A few minutes before Gohan was captured**

Right hook, left kick, block here, shoot there were the only thoughts that were going through 17's head as he made his way towards Uub.

There were guards everywhere, or so it seemed, but they seemed to be coming from every direction. The only bright side of this worst case scenario was that they were weaklings compared to him.

Finally he reached Uub.

"Uub are you okay?" 17 shouted

"I think my leg is broken?" answered Uub

"Which one?" 17 asked

"Probably both, my left leg feels like it's broken while I can't feel my right leg" replied Uub

"Stay with me man! I'm going to get you out of here" said 17 as he went to pick up Uub

"But what about the others?" Uub asked

"They'll be fine, they can take care of themselves" replied 17

"What's going on? Are we winning?" Uub asked

"My sister 18 did a lot of damage to the Security system, it'll take weeks for them to get back up for weeks maybe a month to reinstall it, and we took out almost all of the soldiers stationed here, but I'm afraid that we can't defeat Broly, and I'm almost certain that if they called in more soldiers we wouldn't last much longer" replied 17

"So what do we do now?" asked Uub

"We can't do much without an order from Gohan, until then we have to keep fighting" answered 17

As soon as 17 said that Goten flew in front of them

"We have to get out of here, now!" said Goten

"But how?" asked 17

"While Gohan is distracting Broly, we get out of here. Contact everyone and tell them we're retreating and to round everyone up that's injured" answered Goten

"But what about Gohan?" Uub asked

"We have to leave him behind" replied Goten

"But we just can't leave him here" Uub said with conviction

"Listen Gohan told me we have no other choice. Besides he's the only one that could stall Broly long enough for us to get away" Goten replied with just as much conviction.

"I know this sucks but we have no other choice, we have to leave Gohan behind for now" Said Goten "But right now we have to get everyone out of here"

Understanding the situation 17 grabs his scouter communicator and starts contacting everyone.

"All résistance fighters' retreat, I repeat all résistance fighters retreat" shouted 17 into his scouter communicator.

---------------------------------------

**Elsewhere**

"All résistance fighters' retreat, I repeat all résistance fighters retreat"

'That's my cue' thought 18. Her work there was done

She got up from her seat and made a mad dash for the door, but stopped at the edge of the door and threw a small detonator bomb into the security then continued to run as fast as she could away from the security room.

While she was running the bomb detonator was counting down

5…4…3…2…1….0

And as if on cue it blew up the entire security room

'Let's see them recover from that fiasco' thought 18 as she ran towards the others in a mad dash

-----------------------------------------------

**Present **

'God that felt great' thought Broly.

Ah …Nothing like an epic battle to get the blood pumping. It was just the thing that he needed after years of melodramatic politics and barely entertaining galaxy wars. Fighting to a Sayian was like three day orgasm, and right now Broly was feeling high and mighty of himself.

But alas after a great such a great battle; only one thing for sure follows… casualties.

It wasn't like he gave a damn about his soldiers; it was just a hassle to hire new ones. He had to have his people send letters home to there family, and then he had have huge funeral that honored the fallen soldiers. It wasn't like he was insensitive to his peoples needs; it's just that it's hard to connect personally with over a hundred soldiers, it was better for him to be emotionally detached so he get could get on with his life. It was insensitive but that's how a monarchy stayed strong, you didn't have friends you had allies that feared and respected you. It was a lonely life but that was the price of power.

But he didn't like to hear about casualties

"Melzda! What's the situation?" Broly shouted

"Okay…everyone that's on floor is either dead or are about to be" Melzda replied sarcastically as she took sip from her wine

"I'm serious. As much as I enjoy all out epic battles I hate the aftermath of it all even more. I just need to know what the situation is so I can deal with it properly" said Broly

"I'll have someone assets the damage properly as soon as possible" said Melzda as she pulled out her scouter communicator and turned it on.

This scouter was new model then ones that Frezia used back in the day; these were designed by the former Queen herself. It was much sleeker and smaller design then the original. It didn't cover the entire ear instead there was a hook that kept the scouter in place. And instead of a miniature glass screen it was a holographic screen so it wouldn't scratch your eye out if it broke. It also had special features like it's ability to search and find information from all over the universe (sort of like Google), it's also a GPA system so you knew exactly where you were at all times and how to get to your destinations. And the good thing was that it wasn't connected to the universal security systems it was connected too a series of satellite stations that was connected to a communication facility located on one of Vegeta-sei moons the only thing is that only a few people in the entire universe knew which moon the communication facility was located on.

"Anything else I should know"" asked Broly

"Yes a few things actually" replied Melzda

"Well what is it?" he asked

"It's actually two things sir. First we were unable to capture any other of the resistance besides the one you captured, so we have to rule out leverage as a tool for torture so the chances of him telling us anything are greatly decreased" Melzda answered

"We'll find a way to get him to talk. What else?" asked Broly

"The amulet was stolen" replied Melzda

"What!" Broly shouted clearly pissed off that his source for public support and financial gain was stolen "did you see who took it?"

"It was that girl that you wanted me to do research on" said Melzda

"Are you serious? You saw the entire scene and you let her get away?" Shouted Broly

"You didn't order me to do so your highness" was Melzda's only reply

"Unbelievable! You let the girl get away with the amulet even though that she was a part of the resistance" a clearly frustrated Broly sighed

"I don't think she was apart of the resistance your majesty. I think she was merely just a thief who happened to be at the scene at the same time" Melzda thought out loud

"Shut Up! As we sit here contemplating if she's part of the resistance or not. She is probably half way out of the castle. Go and retrieve her since you have nothing better to do. As soon you catch her bring her to the prison chambers and tie her up. After that you can assess the damage and repair it all by yourself and I want it all done by the end of the week! Or you're going to have to deal with me. Are we clear?" Broly shouted in a clearly aggravated voice

"Why must I do everything myself? Don't you have any other competent people besides me to do these things?"

"I SAID NOW!" Screamed Broly (his voice was so loud that a few glass windows broke)

Without another word Melzda got up and ran as fast as she can. As soon as she was out the door Broly took her seat. He was exhausted and need something to calm his nerves. When he spotted a bottle of wine he grabbed it, and took a swig at it. The beverage swiftly glided down as the wine slightly burned his throat, soothing away his troubles for the moment.

After drinking the entire bottle Broly caught sight of files that he had Melzda researched. So with nothing else to do for awhile he decided to take a look at the files.

'Bura Briefs?' he read to himself. 'What a peculiar and yet familiar name'

Upon further inspection he read the origins of her up bringing he was shocked to discover who her parents were.

'NOWAY! It could be a mistake in identity' he thought

Then after seeing the picture of a nine year old Bura, he started to assume that this was in fact merely a conscience

But then he remembered seeing a flash of blue.

'Could it be that this is Bulma's second child? Could it be that after more then 16 years of searching for her and her child with no luck what's so ever only to have her daughter just walk into my life and then leave?'

There was a brief pause contemplating other scenarios, and after a few seconds of coming up with other possible explanations… he finally came to one conclusion

There were no other possible alternatives. There was no girl named Crystal Method, there was no other Sayians with blue eyes, and more importantly there was only one other person who possessed such captivating blue eyes and she was dead.

When he came to that conclusion he could only think of one thing to do…Laugh

Yes laugh. Not an evil laugh, or drunken laugh, but a genuine good hearted laugh. Laugh full of mirth and humor. But he wasn't laughing at a joke, he was laughing at the irony of the entire situation. He searched for Bulma and her child for 16 years without so much as a single clue, and then he finds the amulets which belonged to the former Queen and then literally have her daughter comes walking in and takes it back. Oh the sweet irony. It seemed like destiny was working in his favor.

Now only one question remained…what to do with her?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

'The girl is probably more then half way out of the palace' Melzda thought as she ran as fast as she could through the corridors.

'At this rate she'll be outside the castle before I'm even half way through'

There was only one way she could catch her…use the shadows

Melzda had interesting talent that only a few people on her planet were able to do. She was able to use the shadows. She could disappear into the shadows, morph into the shadows, move inside the shadows and make shadows into weapons. She couldn't make big weapons (that required an overabundance of life energy), but that wasn't what she specialized in. her specialties lied in stealth and precision. She always hits her mark; she usually gets her man (or woman), with her skills as an ex bounty hunter and general she's able to complete almost any task.

So without wasting anymore time thinking, Melzda dived head first into the shadows and glided down the halls almost faster then the speed of sound

She was gone like the wind…or shadow…or whatever

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zo has been wandering aimlessly through the place since he was sent to fight, but instead of fighting he ran. What was point in there to fight when he was already considered a suspect even before this whole ordeal? If he would have stayed and fight they would have eventually called him into interrogation to get answers and those guys could crack anybody

If only he hadn't destroyed the communicator he would have contacted Lela and had her guide him through the palace no problem. But to protect her from getting intercepted by the enemy he had no choice but to destroy the communicator and now he had no idea where he was going

'You'd think I would know my way out of the palace' thought Zo but the truth of the matter was that he didn't know much about the palace hallways. Every time he visited the palace he would have a bunch of servant's guide him through, with this luxury Zo never took the time remember the surroundings of the palace. Stupid move on his part

"Where the hell am I?" Zo said to himself as he continued running through the corridors

Seriously if he didn't get out of here soon someone would be sure to find him

'Kami? God? Whoever's supposed to be up there PLEASE send help!'

And as if some one was listening to his prayer something heavy fell on top of him crushing him to the ground.

'Ow!" Zo thought to himself

"Oh Zo, I'm so happy to see you! I'd thought I'd never see again!" Bura shouted with relief and joy

"That's great Bura…now get off me!" Zo shouted

"Oh sorry!" said Bura being a little embarrassed

She got off him as quickly as possible then gave her hand to Zo so he could get up faster; being grateful Zo took her hand and got up with little trouble.

"What were you doing on ceiling?" asked Zo curiously

"I was hiding in the air vents" came Bura's reply

"But why?" he asked

"Maybe we should talk about this while we're running" Bura stated

"Yeah good idea" whispered Zo

So they started to run as quickly as possible

"So why were you up in the air vents?" asked Zo

"I hid in the vents so no one would see me" replied Bura

"Oh" came Zo's only reply

For a few minutes they ran in complete silence until Zo got couldn't stand the silence and asked

"Did you get the necklace?"

"Of course…why do you think I'm running for my life?" asked Bura "Make right we're almost outside"

"Well…can I see it?" asked Zo

"Now!?" she asked

"Yes!" he answered

"Fine! But only for a second" said Bura

Looking behind her to see if anyone was behind them and finding no one, she then pulled the necklace out of the top part of her dress and held it arms length so Zo can see it

"Wow, it's beautiful" said Zo

"I know" replied Bura

"Can I hold it?" asked Zo

"No!" shouted Bura

"Please?"

"No! Besides it could get taken from us if were not careful" answered Bura

Zo being the stubborn rich kid that he is tried to grab the necklace from Bura, but before he could even touch it he sensed something coming there way fast and moved his hand away from the necklace in the nick of time to see three black surgical needles zoom past them almost at the speed of light and hit the wall. Then miraculously they saw the needles disappear into the shadows.

Shocked Bura and Zo while still running turned around and saw Melzda running after them and was gaining on them fast

"Shit it's the Bitch!" shouted Zo

"Crap" Bura said to herself

"What do we do?" asked Zo

Trying to think quickly Bura looked up and saw the air vent coming there way and got an idea

"See that air vent? I'm going to jump up and crawl inside. While she follows me you go on straight ahead, at the end of the hallway make a left and then run past 50 doors and then open the 51st door to your left, there you will find the entrance doorway room and your out. When your out keep running until you reach the apartment, don't fly!" Bura explained quietly

"But what about you and the necklace?" asked Zo

"I'll hide it and escape without it, and come back for it another time. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine" answered Bura

"Okay" replied Zo

As they were drawing closer toward the air vent shaft Bura pulled out and small anchor tied to a long rope from under her dress.

She whirled it around until the last second and threw it toward the shaft, but before she could hit her target several black needles intercepted the anchor's target

"Oh crud" whispered Bura

"What happened?" asked Zo

"The anchor got intercepted and I can't go back to do it again" came Bura's reply

"So what now?" Zo asked

"You keep going the same way I told you to go and there is another path that I take that's straight ahead of us. But I need a distraction so she won't follow me" Bura whispered to Zo

"Leave that to me" said Zo as he formed an energy ball and threw it at Melzda, which she predictably dodged

By the time she regained her balance Bura was gone and so was Zo

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn they split up' Melzda thought to herself.

Well she was going to have to go after Bura since it was a direct order from King Broly himself

But since they split up she was now forced to do double the work which would take twice the time to complete

But first things first…she needed to get the girl

So with new found determination she jumped into the shadows

------------------------------------------------------------------

When Zo shot a ki blast at Melzda Bura made right turn and kept running, and after a few seconds she came to a portrait of the past ruler and stopped, but that wasn't what interested her it was what behind the painting that stopped her.

There was a secret passage way behind the painting. Looking to see if Melzda followed her and seeing no one took the passageway.

It was so dark that Bura got out a small flashlight and turned it on.

The secret passageway was a narrow spiraling staircase. Instead of the Gothic and Baroque like architecture design that Bura was used to seeing of the palace, the passageway was made entirely out of steel.

As Bura was walking down the stairs she wondered about the entire design of the palace in a metaphoric sense. While palace was beautiful and at the same time indestructible, deep down there was a many dark secrets that was hidden from the rest of the world and if ever discovered by there enemies would be destroyed.

But Bura wasn't an enemy, she was merely a thief

Well not just merely a thief anymore…if she managed to escape with the necklace, she would go down as the most famous thief that ever lived

But first she had to escape

When Bura finally reached the bottom of the stairs the passageway got wider, but it was still dark

'Okay now I got to find the middle door and I'm out of here' Bura thought to herself as she kept walking forward.

After a few minutes of walking she finally came to the end of the hallway, and at the end there were three doors.

'Gee, I wonder which door I should take' Bura thought sarcastically

But before she could even touch the door she felt a light breeze and then felt something scratch her shoulder.

"Ow!" she shouted

"So you thought you could get away from me little girl?" came a familiar feminine voice

"You!" Bura shouted condescendingly

"We shared a few pleasantries, you know my name is Melzda" she said sarcastically

Trying to locate her opponent Bura flashed her flashlight wildly until she found Melzda a few feet in front of her shocking her

"Just give up now, I'm in my element. I could use the darkness to my advantage. You can't win" explained Melzda

"But I can certainly try" Bura shouted and charged at Melzda

Before she could even hit her Melzda disappeared

"Dammit!" Bura whispered to herself

Bura violently made a 360 degree turn to find Melzda, but came up empty handed

"Above you" Melzda advised

Looking up with her flashlight she spotted Melzda floating in the air

"Are you going to give up?" asked Melzda

"NO!" shouted Bura with determination

"Very well" came Melzda's only reply

She formed several throwing needles and threw them at Bura

Sensing them coming her way Bura moved out of the way

Melzda kept throwing them towards Bura in hopes of catching her off balance.

Bura kept dodging them even though she couldn't see them all, that and the fact that she couldn't fly made the task more difficult. She dodged some with ease, and some just barely missed, and at times she'd lose her balance but she just kept dodging

Then out of nowhere a couple of needles punctured her right leg causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground.

Her right leg was paralyzed so she couldn't get up, so she had to crawl

Seeing Bura's predicament Melzda aimed her needles at Bura's certain pressure points to knock her and bring her to the dungeons without any trouble.

Hearing the needles coming her way Bura flashed her flashlight towards the needles.

They were coming fast

'This is it' thought Bura

When she expected the needles to pierce through her skin she was surprised to find out that the needles had disappeared

'What's going on?' thought Bura

She then realized something, her flashlight was still pointing towards the direction the needles were coming from. She then came to a startling conclusion

Melzda's attacks were useless against bright light

With this new information Bura can come up with a new strategy.

Keep the flashlight toward the needles and slowly move towards the door slowly and exit it before Melzda hit her with her needles of doom

It wasn't a solid plan but it was the best she could do in her predicament

So with her left leg she lifted herself up. Since her right leg was still paralyzed she had to hop backwards towards the door while she kept the flashlight in Melzda direction.

Melzda kept throwing her shadow needles at Bura but they kept disappearing whenever they got too close to the flashlight.

'How annoying, she discovered my weakness' thought Melzda 'If don't do something soon she'll get away…I'll to uses hand to hand combat since my needles are useless'

Melzda disappeared into the shadows causing Bura to be on guard. She tried using her flashlight to locate Melzda but too no avail. Just as she was about let her guard down a fist came flying towards her making her drop her flashlight.

Bura blocked it with her left arm and tried punching with her right but to no avail. Fighting in the complete dark against an enemy that used the darkness against there opponent was not easy task; she might as try locating a needle in a haystack.

Bura knew she was done for but she would not go gently into that goodnight, she had her pride.

With the flashlight out of the way Melzda was free to use her needles, she jumped back a good distance and threw her needles once again at Bura this time they hit there mark.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Bura's POV

There was no pain just darkness. But somehow I felt as if I left my body. Am I dead? I can't move my body, my heart has stopped! But I can't be dead…

I just can't!

But why can't I Breathe?

I feel as if my soul was incased inside my unmoving body and I couldn't get free

No I'm not dead…it's merely a simulation

------------------------------------------------------------

'Well that's that' thought Melzda

She intentionally hit certain pressure points that caused an opponent into suspended animation

They couldn't breathe, move, or anything for that matter, but they weren't dead, just comatose

She would wake up in a couple of hours as if nothing had happened

Melzda usually used this method for bringing an opponent down…less hassle.

They didn't struggle and you didn't have to communicate with them.

She once made the mistake of just knocking out the opponent

One time she just knocked out an opponent with a powerful punch to the gut, and while going back to collect the reward the prisoner tried to escape on several occasions which irritated her to no end. And so in anger she shot needles at him and paralyzed him.

While he couldn't move he was able to talk. He told her his entire life story and why he did the things he did, overcome with great pity and what she thought to believe was understanding Melzda freed him, only to have come back to bite her in the ass.

The bastard killed an innocent person and robbed a bank, and while he got a huge pay day she flat out broke

So because of that incident she no longer cared if her catch was innocent or not, what mattered was the job at hand no matter how cruel it seemed.

With a sigh Melzda picked up Bura and swung the girl over her shoulder and started to walk toward the dungeons

'well… I just took care of one problem…a million more to go'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter 7. So what do you think of it? Good? Bad? So-so? I need to know

Please review thank in advance 


	8. interogation

Notice: I don't own Dbz I just made up a story that happened to have there names…and powers…and looks, so any resemblance of characteristics and personality is completely coincidental

**Notice: I don't own Dbz I just made up a story that happened to have there names…and powers…and looks, so any resemblance of characteristics and personality is completely coincidental. So don't sue I'm broke**

Thanks for the reviews loyal fans. Keep um comin. This chapter may contain scenes that are not permitted in so some scenes might be cloudy and vague. So to see the uncensored and detailed version of MBO go to /userinfo.php/154721

Enjoy ;)

Interrogation

--

'This girl is light' thought Melzda 'it's amazing that she could run so fast for so long'

Now that the girl was captured she would be able to do everything else without Broly breathing down her back

'Like he isn't already doing that'

Theoretically if she were to capture the girl later it would complicate things. Say if she did everything first then went looking for Bura she would be long gone and it would take weeks to find her. And since the girl would have the necklace in her possession there would be no political and financial support for finding the unknown quadrant and bring the universe together, and she would be killed by his majesty if things didn't go his way. Yes it was a good thing that she caught the girl first.

First she had to find temporary security system that would safe guard the planet until a new one was installed, upgraded and spread throughout the universe. Then she had hire scientists that were capable of reinstalling the security system under extreme pressure from the government. Next she had set a date for a grand funeral that had to be held to honor the fallen and then she had to find out the names and address of the fallen soldiers and send letters of the date and reparations to there family. And finally hire a contractor and constructors to rebuild the ruined Ballroom.

And lets not forget that she had to do all it in a week

But first things first, she had to get the girl to the chambers before she awakened from her deep slumber.

'Onward!' Melzda thought sarcastically as she took Bura to the chambers

--

It was cold damp room. It was entirely made of a very dense and practically indestructible metal. There were no windows or air ventilation so there was no chance of escaping, the only way to get was through the door.

In the middle of the room Gohan sat in an electric chair unconscious and breathing steadily.

Finally Gohan awoke from his deep slumber, his vision was blurry and his mouth dry, all he could hear was dripping echoing off the walls. He didn't know where he was

'Where am I?' he thought nervously 'calm down just breathe, there's nothing to fear'

Then out of nowhere he heard an agonizing scream making Gohan jump (well as far as he could since he was tied up)

Shaking nervously Gohan tried to get a grip and assess the situation

'Okay let's see what I'm dealing with?' he tried to move his arms, but to no avail 'can't move my arms' he then tried to move his legs the were tied as well 'can't move my legs' he then tried powering up but as soon as he tried that he instantly felt drained of all his strength. 'Shit! I can't even power up'

'Okay I can't move my arms and legs and I can't power up, what am I goanna do? Think Gohan! I have to do something. If I don't think of something soon, who knows what they'll do to me.' Gohan thought franticly

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming his way.

'Shit!'

The footsteps became louder and louder as they drew closer, it seem like forever that they were walking closer and closer, the suspense was killing Gohan. Finally the footsteps stopped. Instead there came a loud creak as the door opened eerily.

As the door opened the bright light overwhelmed Gohan's senses, but then a large luminous shadow blocked out the light.

It was King Broly

But he was in different attire, instead of his usual attire of white pants and red tunic with golden boots and other accessories, he wore a black silk sweatpants and burgundy robe that went to his knees, but left it open to reveal his bare chest. It looked like he was ready for bed

"I see you're in your jammy jams your highness" Gohan quipped sarcastically

"This thing? Well yeah. After such an intense battle I just wanted to go right to bed and get some well deserved sleep but here's the problem. You're still alive and haven't even endured an ounce of misery. And I thought to myself I can't get any satisfaction sleeping knowing that my enemy isn't in agonizing pain so here I am to remedy the problem" Broly replied with a fake smile

Gohan was nervous at that response but kept a strong front and kept silent

"Refusing to speak to your superiors I see well we can't have that an we? I need you to answer some simple questions for me" Broly said as he moved toward Gohan

"I'm not telling you anything! I'd rather die then tell you anything" Gohan shouted with conviction

"I admire your conviction, but it will only cause you more pain in the end" Broly responded

When he was finally in front of Gohan he reached his arm behind Gohan causing Gohan to inwardly cringe and pulled out an engine battery

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked with a tinge of fear in his voice

"Have you ever heard the torture techniques that the Quatinions used? They use a battery like this and connect it to a needle and then inject it into there victims. Now hypothetically when the battery is turned on, instead of burning your skin of like regular electric torture methods do this method goes right to the nerves painfully paralyzing the victim until they decide to stop. You want to know what's so unique about this method. Although the pain is excruciating it will never be permanently damage your body, and the best part is your body will never get use to it" the King explained as he started to attach the wires to the needle

"So you're just going to torture me until the day I die?" asked Gohan

"As I said before I came to get some answers" came Broly's reply

"Well you're not getting anything out of me! You can't make me!" Gohan shouted with conviction

"Yes I can. You see you either tell me what I want to hear and I'll just let you rot here for the rest of your life, or I could feed you 10 million volts everyday along with other interesting torture methods for the rest of your life it's your choice, either way you suffer." Said Broly as he smiled cruelly

"My answer is still the same" Gohan whispered as he looked at Broly directly in the eye. His face was set in a determined scowl

"Maybe a demonstration is in order" came Broly's reply, clearly amused at the Boy's determination to keep silent

Without a moment of hesitation Broly jammed a needle into Gohan's neck and turned on the battery to maximum capacity

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Gohan as Blistering pain shot through Gohan's entire body with in seconds. Every muscle was spasming; it felt like he was burning from the inside out, oh how wished the pain would stop

Suddenly Broly turned off the machine and Gohan was relieved

"Now that you know what this machine is capable of, let's try some simple questions…like what's your name?" Broly asked

"Go...Go... Gohan" Gohan whispered painfully

"Do you have any family Gohan?" Broly asked. His tone sounded like a father consoling a child

"Not anymore" came Gohan's reply which was barely above a whisper

"How so?"

"You killed my father when I was younger after that it seemed everyone I got close to disappeared" replied Gohan. A tear rolled down Gohan's cheek

"See Gohan that wasn't so hard now was it?" said Broly "But I can care less about your family. Let's get serious. Where did you plan your little sting operation?"

"What does it matter? For all you know I can have over a hundred bases placed all over the universe" shout Gohan as his spirit started to return to him

With a calm air about him Broly replied "That's highly unlikely, my friend"

"How so?" Gohan shouted

"Because Gohan, I own the universe, I have surveillance on every corner of the galaxy, not even a simple robbery will go unseen by me" Broly's voice becoming more sinister "so what makes you think I wouldn't see your little rebellion form in such proportions? You obviously must have done it somewhere where my influence doesn't reach"

"But how can that be? You just said that you have the entire universe under your thumb, the only explanation would be was that you just missed us" Replied Gohan with sarcasm as he started to get a little more confident

"I think there's another place that's been hidden from me." Broly whispered

For a second it looked like Gohan was is shocked that his secret has been revealed, but as soon as fast as the shock appeared it disappeared just as fast and was replaced by a look of determination. Luckily Broly missed the look

"How can planet be hidden from you? I thought all you maps were up to date" Gohan asked

With a smirk Broly replied "I don't know maybe I'll ask one of your friends"

'What? No! That can't be! I made sure that everyone had got away safely. He's bluffing!" thought Gohan

"You're lying!" Gohan accused

"Am I?" quipped Broly raising an eyebrow in amusement

"Yes I'm certain! I made sure that everyone got away safely" Gohan shouted

"Are you sure that everyone got away safely?" Broly asked a cruel smile adoring his face "I ordered Mel to capture one of them in order to gain your cooperation. She could be here any second to confirm that she captured one"

"I highly doubt that" sneered Gohan "even if you did send Mel to capture one of them there's no way she could go up against my entire team"

As if to prove him wrong Mel entered quietly from behind and came up to Broly to whisper something in his ear, with each passing second Broly smirk seemed to grow wider.

"It seems that Mel has proved you wrong" Broly said with a condescending tone

At this Gohan was shocked "Who?"

"Yes Melzda, who indeed" Broly asked with amusement

--

_Melzda's POV_

_Just by looking at his Highness I knew he wanted me to play his little game_

_I just came to tell him that I caught the girl and locked her up in dungeon and that I was going to get a start on those other things, but upon seeing the King "busy" with someone, I whispered it and then he did something threw me off balance_

_He said I caught another rebel so the other rebel would revile all._

_At first I was confused I thought I already established to him that the girl was not apart of the resistance, but merely a thief _

_But then I looked into his eyes and realized that he wanted me to play along_

_It seems my lack of participation in the battle paid off for Broly, instead of fighting for my life I merely observed, taking in every detail, every feature, and every broken bone_

_And at that second I knew who Broly wanted me to describe _

_And said the only thing I could_

_--_

"It was the other Super Sayian" was Melzda's answer

"Goten" Gohan whispered softly. So softly that it was almost impossible to hear but Broly did

"Goten? That sounds eerily familiar to Gohan, might there be some relations between you two?" asked Broly with a catlike smile

'Like you don't already know that' Melzda thought sarcastically

"No" Gohan replied with a firm voice

"Really?" Broly asked

"Yes" was all that Gohan said

"I see" came Broly's only reply as he walks away

"Where are you going?" Gohan screamed

"I'm going to see if this Goten knows anything since you are of no use to me" replied Broly as he continued to walk away

"He's not going to talk" declared Gohan

"So if I walk in on him right now and say to him if you don't cooperate I will personally make sure that your leader suffers a slow a horrific death. Will he say something along the lines as what have you done to my brother, will he?" asked Broly

Trying to convince himself Gohan said "He still won't say anything"

"Are you still trying to convince me that you he won't talk because it's getting old?" asked Broly

"He won't you know. He won't crack, he stronger then you think" declared Gohan

"Well that just mean I could have fun with him until he breaks, and since you said he won't I get to mess with him for as long as I want. I wonder what color his organs will be. Red, Or white? " Broly asked himself

Gohan instantly felt a chill run up his spine when Broly emphases the word fun. Knowing the king he knew that Broly's idea of fun was reaching for the small intestines and pulling out from a still living body

It's true that Gohan had practiced handling this situations, he went over several simulations should he be captured. He taught himself that when physical and mental torture fails, the only way for the enemy to get information was to have leverage over you in some way shape or form, especially when you failed to cooperate with the enemy and the only way for them to get there victim was too use something or someone against them.

Now there was one in three scenarios that Gohan can use. One he can deny that Goten will say anything and convince Broly to get information out of him. Two he could convince Broly that Goten was of no importance to him.

But there were major flaws in those two scenarios. Even if he can convince Broly that Goten wouldn't talk Broly still would just go and have fun with torturing Goten. The second scenario wouldn't help either since Broly already got a reaction from him. That one left him with one scenario that would insure Goten's safety.

"What do you want to know?"

That would certainly spark Broly's interest

--

"LELA!" Zo shouted as he came running through the door

"What is it Zo?" asked picking up the erratic vibe coming from Zo

Catching his breathe Zo answered "Bura got it!"

Needing no more explanation Lela asked "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious, I saw it with my own eyes" he Answered

"I never thought she'd be able to pull it off" whispered Lela

"Well ya better start believing" replied Zo

"Well where is she?" Lela asked

"I…don't know?" came Zo's reply

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked

"Well…we kind of got separated" he said

"What do you mean kind of got separated?" she continued probing

"Well…you see…Melzda started chasing us…so we had to spilt up" Zo answered truthfully

"What! And you just left her there!?" Lela shouted in rage "what kind of friend are you Zo?"

"It's not like there was any thing I could do against Melzda, and Bura told me that she would meet up us with later, maybe she's just hiding" Zo said getting defensive

"Well we have to go back make sure she's Okay" Lela said trying to make sense out of the situation

"Are you crazy? That would be suicide! What makes you think they would allow us to go through security, especially with what happened tonight? Besides I'm probably wanted now for treason" Zo shout trying to get Lela to listen to reason

"What happened?" asked Lela

"There was attack by some résistance group, it was pandemonium everywhere you looked. They did some major damage" Zo answered

"What kind?" Lela asked

"They basically destroyed the entire security system" he replied

"Are you serious? You mean to tell me that the entire universe is no longer under surveillance" Lela asked still not quite convinced

"That's right. Isn't it great? We can go to Zel Nar without looking behind our backs incase were being followed" Zo said

"But what about Bura? We have to go back for her" Lela asked

"I just said that it's suicide what part of that are you not getting?" shouted Zo

"She would do the same if we were in such a situation; she saved your ass a million times. Why can't we do the same?" Lela argued

"But she never went against someone like King Broly. If we went back there we'd all face the same horrible fate that Bura might. It's either one us that dies or all of us" Zo Logically pointed out

"I would die for true a friend and she'd do the same" Lela vowed with conviction.

"This isn't a question of loyalty and friendship; it's a question of survival, Bura would do anything to help for a friend especially you, but she could only go so far. Bura is a kind person but she's also smart. She knows her limitations, if she ever does something she evaluates every pro and con of the situation, and once she made her decision she will follow through without fail, but in the she would save her own skin first even at the cost of a friend's life." Zo tried to explain

"I can't just leave Bura to suffer the unknown by herself" Lela declared

"Well you have to. Look this is what we will do, we will wait for a day or two, then if the opportunity presents itself we'll try to save Bura, but if we can't save her within a week we have to leave for Zel Nar right away, we can't wait any longer" Zo explained

"I guess we have no choice do we?" she asked

"No we don't" Zo answered truthfully

"So what do we do till then?" Lela asked

"We pack up everything up and find another place, just incase they come searching for us" Zo replied

"I guess that would be the wisest decision" replied Lela

Without anymore talking the two started packing all there stuff. The silence was unnerving but neither one uttered a word for fear of bring up an unsettling conversation. They packed everything clothes, computers, nifty gadgets, and whatever they needed.

Then all of a sudden they heard an explosion

"What was that?" Lela asked completely frightened

"I don't know" came Zo's reply that was just a frightened

"Well go see!" Lela scolded

"Fine" complied Zo

He went to the window to see what all the fuss was about. Outside was chaos, there were people running everywhere. Some were burning stuff others looting stuff like furniture and big screen TV's.

Interested Zo opened the window and stuck his head outside and got the attention of some random stranger

"Hey! What's going on?" Zo shouted to the Stranger

"Didn't you here? The palace was attacked leaving the kings best soldiers killed. We are free tonight! The streets are ours! No more Fear! The night is ours!" the Stranger shouted with delight and continued on

"Zo what's going on?" asked Lela

"Liberation" was Zo's only reply

"What do you mean?" she asked

"For so long people lived in fear of the higher authorities who abused there powers of authority, often raping girls, beating salesmen, and other unspeakable crimes, and then blame it on someone else who gets tried and executed. Now that there dead and won't be replaced for awhile the people are celebrating that freedom" Zo explained

"But there committing crimes. In a few days there are going to be newly hired guards and then they will arrest these people for actually committing those crimes. And you know what happens when your found guilty" Lela asked

"Termination" Zo replied

"Exactly" said Lela

"Well what can I say, people are stupid" he replied and turned back to the suitcase that he was previously packing "Well continue packing, we have to get out of here as soon as possible"

"Yeah" came Lela's only reply as she to moved towards the her suit case

'Bura I hope you were okay where ever you are' Lela thought to herself as she continued to pack

--

Bura woke up to the sound of someone screaming a gut wrenching scream

What she awoke to was unsettling. The room was dark and cold, her arms and legs were bound, and a rat just scurried by. (Eww)

The sound of echoing footsteps sent a chill up her spine. Trying to keep herself warm she wrapped her arms around herself to keep the cold at bay

It wasn't doing much

The footsteps got louder and Bura came with the realization that they were heading towards her

Who was coming towards her? She thought. She tried to think of a way to escape but there were no vents or windows to escape and the only means of escape was the Metal door and she didn't have the key

Finally the door opened, slowly. Shit she thought to herself. Who could that be? The door continued to open slowly

She couldn't take it, the suspense was killing her. She was so frightened that she started to quake with fear. She moves her back to the wall and tried push back farther but the effort was futile, it was as if she was trying to disappear into the wall

The door finally swung open and all Bura saw was a tall silhouette

--

**Minutes before**

"So you're saying that there is a place called Zel Nar but it's in the northern quadrant?" Broly interrogated

"I think so…the truth is that when I immigrated there I was too young to remember. All I remember is being sucked into a black hole when we got into space and that was in the north quadrant" answered Gohan

"I see" was Broly only reply as he got up and walked away "thank you for giving me the information I desired, as your reward your comrade will not suffer as you will, instead he will merely rot for the rest of his days"

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked who was a little unsettled with Broly's calm demeanor

Broly turned around and replied "I'm going to tell your comrade the good news, as for you I leave you to Dr Octets he has a thing with drills…enjoy" and exited the room

In his stead a decrepit old man entered the room carrying a battery charged drill and walked all the way to Gohan

"Let's see how loud you can scream" the demented Doctor said

As he said that he drove the drill right through Gohan's right thigh

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

--

**Present time**

_Broly's POV_

_Poor little thing, she's shivering with fright. Like a frightened animal backed into a corner by a predator, but that's exactly what she is. She is my prey and I am the predator who has cornered her. _

_She knows that she faces punishment and she's dreading every moment of. It must be killing her, to know that she cannot escape her fate_

_I always the loved the look of fear on my victims faces and she is no exception, and she wears it well. Her eyes wide with fear and her lips trembling _

_And seeing her lips tremble I get the sudden urge to kiss those lips until they bruised_

_But I refrain from it._

_Now I have to come up with a suitable punishment for her_

_I smile to myself._

_Oh how much fun will that be?_

_-- _

Bura couldn't stop shaking she was paralyzed with fear. King Broly was at the door

'Why is he here?' Bura thought 'there's no reason for him to be here. What is he going to do?'

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked timidly

He didn't answer her; instead he walked towards her slowly.

Upon his approach Bura curled herself into ball and tensed up to the point that she was straining her muscles

Finally Broly reached Bura, towering over her.

At first He made no immediate move to grab her, instead he just stared at her, taking in her appearance

Broly always pictured Bulma's daughter to be as perfect as her mother, from the soft and smooth hair to the perfectly shaped curves of her body

But instead this child's hair was messy and grimy, and she was thin.

No this child was nothing like her mother, the only thing that they had in common was her face and hair color

But despite all the differences between the two women this child was still beautiful

Her skin looked soft to the touch regardless of the dirt on her skin in fact it made her eyes all the more captivating, despite the fact that her body was in a ball Broly could remember the curves of her body. No one knew this but Broly preferred a woman with a curved spine and slender curved neck compared to big Breasts

Don't get wrong idea Broly loved breasts just like any other full blooded male, but when he saw a woman lean there head to the side to expose there neck his blood would just start to boil. Maybe it was the fact that you can hold ones life in that area

And god that smell it was driving him wild

Bura refused to look him in the eyes so instead she kept her head down. She knew he was staring at her, she could feel his eyes on her. It was unnerving

Why was he just staring? What's he going to do?

Then in the blink of an eye Broly was sitting in front of her never taking his eyes off her

Then out of the blue Broly brought his nose towards Bura's neck and as if under a spell Bura moved her head to the side to give him better access

He took a big whiff of her and said "You have an overabundant count of pheromones"

"What?" she asked

"Pheromones" Broly repeated "A scent that is designed to attract a male. You have a large count of them; you're able to a lot attract males."

"Oh" was all Bura said

"Plus it's smells sweeter then the average woman"

This time Bura just remained silent and kept her head turned away from him

But in an instant Broly grabbed her chin and forced her too look at him

"Don't look away from me when I talk to you" command Broly

With all her might Bura tried to turn her head away from Broly's grasp but the effort was futile, he was too strong… (What else is new?)

"Normally you would be taken to a prison facility where you would be tried and if proven guilty be executed, but I bared witness to your crimes, so there's no need for a trial" he explained "All that remains is what your punishment will be"

"Can't I at least tell you my side of the story?" Bura asked quietly

"Why should I do such a thing?" Broly asked "You attempted to steal a priceless artifact from Vegeta-sei that in itself is punishable by death, plus you were apart of that rebellion that almost succeeded in defeating me. As far as I'm concerned you don't deserve such privilege"

"If that is my punishment so be it! But least grant me a dying wish and let me speak so I may rid myself of a guilty conscience before I die"

Broly wasn't exactly thrilled with the whole I'm ready to die speech that Bura just gave. He really had no intention of killing her…at least not today

With as sigh Broly replied "Very well little one. You might as well amuse me; in fact I might come up with a suitable punishment by the time your done"

"You mean it?" asked a surprised Bura

"Yes…proceed" Broly replied

"Where should I begin?" Bura whispered to herself

"The beginning would be nice" he answered

"Right…the beginning. I came from a broken home" Bura supplied

"Continue" was all Broly said

"My mother was very ill and couldn't work a lot do to heart failure, but somehow she was able to take care of me" said Bura trying to keep her voice firm

"But as I got older my mother got sicker. Soon she was unable to get out of bed and I tried to take care of her as long as I could, but…" Bura tried to continue but was on the verge of tears

"But?" Broly supplied

"It didn't matter in the end because she died anyway, and I couldn't do anything to save her. She left me" was all Bura could say before she bursted into tears

She knew that she was crying in front of a heartless man but when ever she looked back into the past she could help but cry her eyes out. And damn whoever watched

Then something happened that shocked Bura beyond belief

Broly brought a thumb to wipe away her tears and instead of laughing at her sob story, he looked at her with pity and concern, then like a father consoling a child Broly brought Bura onto his lap and started to rub her back in a soothing motion

Through all this Bura continued to cry softly to herself

"It must be sad to lose someone you loved. Especially one you believed to be so strong. You always thought that they were invincible and nothing could ever touch them, but one day your idol is de-idolized by the weight of reality. I've seen it happen so many times" Broly quietly explained as he continued to rub her back

Out of curiosity Bura looked up to see Broly's face

Still rubbing her back Broly asked "are you ready to continue?"

"Why do you care?" Bura asked

"I don't need to explain myself to you. Now continue" shouted Broly wanting Bura to get on with her story. He was interested to find out the circumstances that lead to Bura's fate

Frightened by volume of his voice Bura continued "Even after her death I didn't leave her side for hours, refusing to believe that my mother was dead. Finally I accepted the fact that she was gone and went outside on my own. I wanted to give her a proper burial but I didn't know who to go to for help so I started asking random strangers for help. Most of then turned away thinking I was crazy, and then finally someone stopped to listen. It was a kindly old lady that stopped, and when I was going to ask her where do I go to give a proper burial but before I could she asked me where my parents were and I told her that they were dead, and then she took me to an orphanage"

"An orphanage?" asked Broly

"Yes an orphanage" replied Bura "it was an all girls orphanage. There I met the headmistress Dona, she seemed nice enough. It was then the kindly old lady said that I no longer had to worry about living in the streets, and then she walked away and I never saw her again. And what she said seemed true; the orphanage seemed like a wonderful place. You were clothed, fed and groomed, and everyone was so nice, everything that I was deprived of. For a month I enjoyed such happiness. Then one day I found out the truth why we girls were so well pampered"

"And why was that?" asked Broly although he had a good idea why

"I found out by accident really. One day was walking down the hallway minding my own business, there I saw headmistress Dona receiving a payment from some old man and next to him was a girl I knew who was about 16 years old. She was dressed in indecent clothing and her face was covered with make-up, she looked petrified. And then the old man and her went into an empty room and locked the door. I hid behind another door so I wouldn't be seen. Finally Dona walked away, unconcerned that she was leaving her ward to a complete stranger. I didn't see what happened but I will never forget the terrible scream that I heard from the girl" whispered Bura with a haunted look on her face

Broly began to pet her head gently as if she was a docile animal

"Do you know why she was screaming?" he asked

"At first I had no idea why she screamed like that. When I asked her about what happened to her she didn't say anything, if fact she didn't do much at all after that, she just stared into space constantly rubbing her skin as if she was trying to wash something disgusting off herself. Finally one day she told me what happened. At first I had no idea why, but then she explained that she need a shoulder to lean on and I was the only one she could trust" Bura explained

"What did she say?" Broly asked as he continued to stroke Bura's hair

"She said she was violated. The man she was with touched places where he shouldn't have touched, and he raped her for his own satisfaction. It was then I realized that this all girl orphanage was also a whore house in disguise. This whore house was what paid for everything. I never felt so dirty; I enjoyed the luxuries that the orphanage offered at the expense of someone's virtue. I knew that one day that I would be one of those girls that had to sacrifice herself for the sake of others. I didn't want to be those girls, so I ran"

"You ran away while other girls took your place?" asked Broly raising an eyebrow

"I know it was shameful but I didn't ever want to be like that girl, I would rather die then spend the rest of my life on my back!" Bura declared

"I see" was all Broly said

"After that I went from orphanage to orphanage trying to find a home. But I soon I realized that I would never find a home in an orphanage and so I moved to the streets, and it's been crime ever since" Bura finished

"And what of the resistance?" asked Broly

"I didn't even know there was a resistance" Bura answered truthfully

"Then how do you know that boy?" asked Broly

"What Boy?" Bura asked

"The boy that you were talking with" replied Broly

"I don't even remember his name" answered Bura

Still stroking her hair Broly contemplated all the information that Bura just gave him. He looked down at her she looked do innocent and scared; despite the tragedy she called her life. What would be a good punishment? Death was too merciful she even said so herself? And then it all clicked the perfect punishment

"So you say that you would rather be a dead then a whore?" Broly said more to himself then Bura

"Yes!" was Bura's only reply

"Yes death would be too merciful a punishment for you, and I'm not the merciful kind of ruler, am I?" Broly asked

Bura said nothing but shook her head and started to cry, through all this Broly cupped her skull forcing her to look at him

Broly smirked an evil smirk and gave his decree and all Bura can do was look on in fear

"Your punishment will be to live out the rest of your life as what you hate most"

"NO!" she shouted shaking her head in fear and denial

"Yes! You will be my little concubine for the rest of your days, you will give me the pleasure that I desire." Broly said as he began to pull down the dress that Bura was wearing "You will fulfill all my fantasies, wither you like it or not, and you will warm my bed every night as you lay on your back."

Bura tried to push Broly away but the effort proved futile as Broly started to lick away the tears off her face

"I can hardly wait" Broly groaned into Bura's ear

As to prove his desire his arousal started to rub against Bura's inner thigh. Continuing his onslaught Broly moved his large hand and cupped Bura's still developing breast squeezing it roughly earning him a groan of surprise from her. He then moved his lips towards Bura's neck and started sucking and biting. All the while Bura tried to brake away from him

All Bura wanted was for him to stop his onslaught, she couldn't take it anymore, and as if reading her mind Broly stopped and said

"But I must" he groaned "I don't want to fuck my little whore when she's all dirty and grimy, we must clean you up first little one"

"I am not your whore, you bastard!" Bura declared her eyes full of defiance

Broly chuckled

"You're right, at least not yet" he replied as he brought his hand to her cheek and started to rub her cheek

Then swiftly he moved his other hand to the juncture between her neck and collarbone and then pinched a certain spot causing Bura to lose conscience and collapse onto his chest

Looking down at his precious cargo he couldn't help but smile a genuine smile. He had finally captured Bulma's daughter, and now that he had her he would never let her go

'All mine' Broly thought

'She is finally all mine'

--

Woo! I am finally finished with this chapter. Sorry for the long wait fans but never give up hope I tend to finish this story no matter how long it takes

You know the drill people review! Good? Bad? Tell me what you think


	9. desire

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, and I in no way gain profit from this and if in the unlikely that I offend anyone don't sue me…just stop reading it will save us time and money

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, and I in no way gain profit from this and if in the unlikely that I offend anyone don't sue me…just stop reading it will save us time and money

Warning: this scene contains explicit and violently carnal acts that should not be read by readers under 18

Note: for fear of being banned from I will post this also on

Don't forget to review

Enjoy ;)

Desire

--

'Okay lets see' thought Melzda '500 soldiers are dead 392 are severely injured and are likely to die and 174 are just minimally injured, okay now all I have to do is get all there names'

Behind her an uninjured soldier came up to her and said "Madam Melzda"

"Did you get all the names of the fallen like I asked?" Melzda asked not in the mood for pleasantries

"Yes all the names have been accounted for" said the soldier

"Good now take a memo you are going to get someone write this for all the fallen soldiers" Melzda said

"Yes mam"

"Dear loyal subjects, I regret to inform you that your son/ward insert the name has perished in the line of duty during a rebel attack. But do not be sadden by such news for he has died an honorable death. Fighting gallantly to very end as any Honorable Sayian would do. You should be proud to have raised such valiant hero for that is what he is a hero along with his fallen comrades they are all heroes. And you will be honored as well for raising such an upstanding soldier.

There will be a grand Funeral a week from now on the 28th of, where we will honor the dead and we wish for you to attend. And as appreciation for your son/wards service to the Sayian army you will be awarded your son's/ward's reparations

We are regretful for your loss

You're King"

"Is that all mam?" asked the soldier

"Just make sure that all of them are sent and send me a report, all by tomorrow" replied Melzda

"Yes Madam" the soldier said and walked away

When the soldier was finally gone Melzda turned on her scouter and contacted the S.U.C Service also known as the Sayian's Universal Communication Service. They were basically the Universal hub of communication

"This is Madam Melzda; I request an audience with the captain of the S.U.C, for the situation is dire"

"This is Commander Homa of the S.U.C what can I do you for?" commander Homa asked

"The Palace has been attacked and our security system is busted and will take some time to repair, so in the mean time I need the S.U.C to be our temporary source for security"

"But we are merely a communication center how are we to safeguard Vegeta-sei?" asked commander Homa

"It's pretty simple really. Basically it requires you to contact us of any disturbances across the galaxy; I'll send all my agents to the main territories that cause us the most trouble. With my agents on constant watch it's like the security system never got busted"

"Okay I can do that" said commander Homa

"While you're at it I would like you to call a couple of scientists to fix our security system and they need to be here by tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? On such short notice? I'm pretty certain that none of them will come by then" replied commander Homa

"Don't worry, I know exactly the scientists I want and I know exactly how to make them come. Call professor Vanice tell him we know where he lives and will execute him unless he doesn't comply. Then get Professor Gomen tell him we will kill his daughter if he doesn't comply. And finally get Professor Wamu and his apprentices and tell him to come or else we will expose him and his involvement with the Xo2 virus that caused the Entire Knex sector to blow up. Certainly he wouldn't want to be executed for that. Also tell them not to worry about transportation we will provide it. Oh, and call for there transportation" Said Melzda

"Very well, it shall be done" answered Homa

"And one more thing Homa…I need you to contact the best contractor you can find by tomorrow, can you do this one last thing for me?" asked Melzda

"Of course Madam Melzda, it will be no problem" replied Homa

"Thank you" was all Melzda said and hung up

'Well my work here is done' thought Melzda all she had to do now was to make sure that everything was done by the end of the week.

As she was walking she was walking down the hall to her room Melzda stopped in realization.

'Fuck! I forgot all about Zokkic' thought Melzda 'what am I going to do about him?'

The first place to look was at his family estate but Zokkic wasn't that stupid. Even though he could care less about his parent's well being he knew it wouldn't be wise to crash in his own home especially when he was suspect in the theft, and he knows that he was a suspect which is why he wouldn't be in his home

But what to do about Zokkic? Cut all the wealth that his family processes. No, he probably cut all ties with them to protect himself, and beside his family is very influential among the elite class should they ever feel threatened they could rally against King Broly and that would prove to be a major inconvenience and it would force Melzda to do more work

'If we got on there bad side they could be trouble' thought Melzda 'No it's better if we leave them alone for that might be of use us one day'

The only thing Melzda can think of right now was make him a wanted criminal and hire bounty hunters to catch him

Normally she would go after him herself since she was a bounty hunter herself but ever since she was forced to work for Broly her occupation as a bounty hunter ended and her carrier as second in command took its place

'But I feel more like a secretary' thought Melzda as she activated her scouter

--

'Broly you bastard!' thought Goten as he watch some of his comrades die

'Its not enough that you murdered my father now you have to take away my brother too' Goten thought enraged 'When will it end! How many lives must you destroy until you are satisfied? Do you get some sick satisfaction watching people beg for mercy? Your lust for madness is as limitless as your power! And it won't end until you die. I have to kill you for the atrocities you have…'

"I hate to disturb you from your session of self loathing but we need to know our next move" Seventeen interrupted

"Why are you asking me?" asked Goten

"Because your brother is not here to guide us so you have to lead us" answered Seventeen

"I didn't ask to be leader" said Goten

"Neither did your brother but he took responsibility and you should do the same" shouted Seventeen

"I'm not the leader my brother was!" Goten declared

"No, you're not" Seventeen admitted "But we need someone give the résistance hope, and they believe that you can do it. Their morale has weakened after the fight they need to believe that there will be a brighter future to fight for otherwise all hope is lost. If we give up that's it there won't be other resistances to fight for us, we are all that stand in Broly's way of absolute domination of the Universe, if we give up he wins, and your father's and brother's death would be for nothing, so do not give up on us, because we won't give up on you"

Goten was aspired by that speech and became speechless himself. There was a few seconds of silence when Goten finally blurted out

"Seventeen…that has got to be the gayest thing you ever said"

"I know and it shall never happen again. Now going to give us orders or are you going continue being a pussy?" Seventeen quipped

Smiling in spite of himself Goten replied "Yeah your right, I should stop mopping and get to work"

"Finally you're making sense! So what should we do?" Seventeen asked

"We need get our injured back to Zel Nar as soon as possible" answered Goten

"Okay…and then what?" asked Seventeen

"I have no idea!" replied Goten

At that Seventeen groaned

--

'How many times am I going to be knocked unconscious before this night is over?' thought Bura

Although exhausted Bura rubbed her face to rub away the dirt, but became surprise when she realized that her face was clean.

'Where am I' thought Bura as she was scoped the area

Unfortunately the room was completely dark except for the proximity that she was in which was lit by several candles

'This defiantly isn't a cell' Bura thought

What she was laying on was quite comfortable and adjusted to the contours of her body. She then picked up the material to feel what it was and she was surprised when she realized that she was touching a silk sheet. She came to the conclusion that she was on a bed

'This is so comfortable' thought Bura as she adjusted her position to get more comfortable.

When she finally got comfortable enough Bura tried to dose off but couldn't do so for some reason. Although the bed was comfortable there was something odd about all this, why was she in a bed?

She remembered being in a cell…and some one was in there with her

And then it all came back to her

--

_Flashback_

_Bura said nothing but shook her head and started to cry, through all this Broly cupped her skull forcing her to look at him_

_Broly smirked an evil smirk and gave his decree and all Bura can do was look on in fear_

"_Your punishment will be to live out the rest of your life as what you hate most"_

"_NO!" she shouted shaking her head in fear and denial_

"_Yes! You will be my little concubine for the rest of your days, you will give me the pleasure that I desire." Broly said as he began to pull down the dress that Bura was wearing "You will fulfill all my fantasies, wither you like it or not, and you will warm my bed every night as you lay on your back."_

_Bura tried to push Broly away but the effort proved futile as Broly started to lick away the tears off her face_

"_I can hardly wait" Broly groaned into Bura's ear_

_As to prove his desire his arousal started to rub against Bura's inner thigh. Continuing his onslaught Broly moved his large hand and cupped Bura's still developing breast squeezing it roughly earning him a groan of surprise from her. He then moved his lips towards Bura's neck and started sucking and biting. All the while Bura tried to brake away from him_

_All Bura wanted was for him to stop his onslaught, she couldn't take it anymore, and as if reading her mind Broly stopped and said_

"_But I must" he groaned "I don't want to fuck my little whore when she's all dirty and grimy, we must clean you up first little one"_

"_I am not your whore, you bastard!" Bura declared her eyes full of defiance_

_Broly chuckled _

"_You're right, at least not yet" he replied as he brought his hand to her cheek and started to rub her cheek_

_Then swiftly he moved his other hand to the juncture between her neck and collarbone and then pinched a certain spot _

_Then the next thing she saw was darkness_

_End Flashback_

--

'NO!' thought Bura in despair

She had to get out before Broly came

She tried to get off of the bed but something stopped her. Looking down Bura found that her right ankle was chained up to the bed.

'This can't get any worse' thought Bura

But then a sudden breeze brought her to the realization that her cloths had been completely changed. She was dressed in nothing but a ribbon covering her breast and crotch, the two were connected crisscrossing and tied into a perfect bow in the front of her breasts

'What am I a Christmas present?' Bura thought with some humor despite the seriousness of the situation

"What am I going to do?" Bura said to herself

Not thinking clearly Bura tried to break the chain that was holding her by pulling as hard as she can, but to know avail. She was so focused on trying to free herself that she didn't notice the sound of someone entering the dark room. Try as she might the chains refused to give way.

"Try all you want little lamb, but you'll never escape"

--

_Broly's POV_

_As I enter my bed chamber I cannot help but hear the sound of clanking chains._

_It seem like my new pet just woke up to her predicament and is trying to break free. But her efforts are futile. It almost saddens me that she is in distress…almost._

_The sight of her arouses me, so young, so soft, and so untouched. _

_The way she is dressed amuses me, a single ribbon covering the most intimate parts of her body. Just like a wrapped up gift. _

_The maids must have had a field day dressing her up. Personally I thought they were going to dress her up like a doll, she would have made a perfect doll. By the time I've completely tamed her, bending her to my will she would be the perfect porcelain doll that belonged only to me, dressed in the most expensive gowns and adorned with the most expensive jewelry _

_But I'm getting ahead of myself_

_But she looked stunning no the less_

_And to think that she is all mine and once she completely matures she will be one of the most desirable creatures this planet has ever encountered _

_And doesn't a King deserve the best?_

_End POV_

--

"Oh Yeah?" Bura she countered lamely. Trying to act brave in front of her tormentor and at the same time trying to break the chain

Smiling arrogantly Broly said "Give it up little lamb, I had these specifically designed to contain the most defiant of creatures just like you"

"I am not your pet!" Bura shouted with defiance

The light surrounding Broly gave him a sinister yet seductive glow and it seemed to intensify as he approached the bed. He reached the bed and continued to crawl towards Bura

Bura felt like she was being stalked by a predator, and in many aspects he was. His stare calculating and intense ready to pounce at any moment. He was a predator that was on top of the food chain and everything else was prey including her

Slowly he crawled towards her. We he reached he placed both his hand betweens Bura's head preventing her from moving.

"Would you prefer it if I called you kitten? Bunny? How about little whore?" Broly said as he lowered his head till there noises were touching "Stop me if you like anyone of them"

"I am not your possession" Bura declared

Giving her a light smile Broly Completely ignored her and gently kissed her forehead, he then started placing soft kisses all over her face

Surprised Bura tried to back away to avoid unwanted affection but to no avail, he was giving her a false sense of security, showering her with affection before torturing her and she knew it

Finally Broly reached her lips but she kept on guard. It started out gentle like a feather's touch barely touching her lips, but then Broly deepened the kiss but Bura refused to respond, but Broly persisted and forced his tongue inside her mouth

At that point Bura retaliated and bit his tongue as hard as she could

Being more shocked then hurt he pulled away. As he waited for the stinging sensation to subside Broly looked down on Bura with a warning glare causing Bura to cower in fear

Finally the when the pain subsided Broly swiftly returned to Bura's lips and bit down hard on her bottom lip with his sharp fangs drawing blood

Bura tried screeched in pain but was silenced by Broly's lips, as the burning sensation brought hot tears to her eyes. She couldn't stop crying from the pain

Broly started sucking on Bura's lip as blood started to pour out. He couldn't seem to get enough of her taste and started to suck even harder.

As the blood poured out of Bura's lip and into his mouth, Broly's arousal started to harden and rub against Bura's thigh

The feel of his arousal rubbing against her thigh caused Bura to shake with fear. She didn't want to be touched by a man in such an intimate place, in fact she would have died happily without ever being touched by a man period

Finally Broly pulled away from Bura's lips, trying to get some air after the feeding session

The look on Broly's face was one of utter satisfaction; he seemed more lax and calm as blood dripped down from the sides of his mouth and continued to run down his chin

He then ran his tongue around his lips as if to savor the taste of her blood, he removed the blood. Then with a hungry smirk he said "You're as delicious as I imaged"

With that said Broly moved to her neck and started licking and sucking her down her neck, finally stopping at the juncture between neck and shoulder and began sucking hard there.

While he was sucking her neck, Broly moved one of his large hands to the ribbon tied around Bura's chest, and with a swift tug the ribbon fell off her body revealing her naked form

He moved other his hand to her left breast and gave it a soft but appreciative squeeze causing Bura to cry out in surprise.

He then placed his lips on her right breast and began suckling it.

The new sensation was confusing to Bura, her body was actually responding to Broly's caress, sending small tremors of pleasure down her spine. The sensation caused Bura to unwillingly moan

Getting tired of playing with Bura's breasts Broly returned his lips back to her neck and started licking and nipping her neck again and moved his hands downwards and, placing his right hand on her hips holding her firmly and placed his left hand under her womanhood

He used his index finger and started tickling her citreous causing Bura to Arch her back. While Bura was distracted Broly dipped his middle finger into her womanhood making Bura gasp in surprise

The intrusion caused Bura to feel sensations that were both painful and pleasurable. These new sensations caused confusion for Bura making her want to cry. Broly was obviously torturing her, but he wasn't hurting her…still she could not comprehend what was happening to her body. It seemed like Broly was controlling her body against her will.

She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted it to stop, and she didn't want to be tortured with gentle ministrations from the enemy. So she did the only thing that she could

"STOP!" she cried indigently (she thought it was a bright idea at the time)

And the crazy thing is… he did

He made no immediate moments to retreat from the girl; instead he moved his head towards her until he was facing her.

He looked somewhat concerned for her well being and asked "Why? Do you not like how I'm touching you?"

"No…Yes…I don't know" quivered Bura

"What's wrong little lamb? Am I hurting you?" asked Broly his voice soothing and his hands everywhere

"No your not and that's just it, you're not, what are you doing?" Bura asked confused, with tears falling down her eyes

"I'm arousing your body" he replied

"But why?" She asked still not understanding

"So your body will respond to me. I prefer when my concubines are willing" Broly said as he continued to caress her body, his left hand moving in a circular motion on her left breast

As he teased her body with his hands he brought his lips to her jaw line and started kissing and sucking in a downward path moving towards her chest. He then took the right nipple into his mouth and started to suckle it, earning cries of unwilling pleasure from the hostess.

Interested at the cries of pleasure Broly started to playfully tug at her nipple, and then added more pressure causing Bura to arch her back more and then finally bit down hard causing blood to slowly flow down her body making Bura cry in pain. The pain causes Bura to run her nails down Broly's back leaving small red trails down his back

Upon the sight of blood flowing down Bura's breast Broly lapped the blood up, slowly and sensually, looking right into her eyes as he continued his feast upon his prize

At that Bura's body stiffened in fear, his eyes mercilessly piercing her gaze, she couldn't look away his eyes were so frightening and yet she couldn't look away. His gaze was so intense that she was unable to look away. It was like she was under a spell as if a moth was being drawn to the flame.

Then Broly left her breasts and moved to stare directly at Bura. With her eyes wide with fear Broly couldn't help but smile. He had her right where he wanted

With her gaze focused on him, Broly pushed his full length into her untouched entrance, breaking through her barrier

The intrusion caused Bura to scream in pain and rapture. Her body spasms forcing her to arch her back, her toes curled and her fists practically ripped the sheets.

The pain caused Bura to cry uncontrollably the to her was like intense piercing hot flames, burning through her delicate skin,

He forced himself into her tight entrance, stretching her walls to the limit

He only gave her only a second to adjust to his size before he stated thrusting. At first his pace was slow and even, trying to get used to the tightness.

Meanwhile Broly moved to her lips and kissed her hard he then grabbed Bura's legs and forced them to rap around his waist so he could gain better access and continued to thrust deeper into her core

"STOP!" she sobbed between kisses "It hurts" but he ignored her and continued to thrust into her

"Please" she sobbed

"Shhhhh. It's almost over" Broly whispered as he continued thrust into her

He kissed forehead and began to speed up his thrusts, forcing himself deeper into her core, causing him to moan in pleasure.

Bura on the other hand was screaming in pain. Tears continued flow down her cheeks. She tried digging her nails into his arms until it drew blood to get him off of her, but that only seemed to feed his passions.

Bura's entire body clenched and she tightened her grip on his hard length. A dam broke inside of her, sending her over the edge as she screamed in pain and ecstasy. Wave after wave of pain rolled over her, drowning her in sensation as she fought to breathe. She dug her nails into Broly's back as far they could go, before drawing them down in bloody trails.

Broly's mouth parted as he threw back his head in an animalistic roar of pleasure. Her orgasm rocked her body with centripetal force that threatened to tear her apart. She could feel the hot spurt of Broly's seed as he released inside of her.

It took awhile for Broly to catch his breath, sweat dripping from his forehead. He hadn't had an orgasm like that in years, and it was quite shocking to receive an orgasm of such magnitude from a novice such as this child under him.

He couldn't quite explain it, usually he viewed sex as a task, and if he wanted to receive pleasure he had to work to get it, while his partner was already on their third orgasm he wasn't even on his first. It was frustrating, half the time he just wanted to go to sleep, but he knew if he stopped he would have sleep with a hard on and just not healthy for a Sayian his age so he would have to stay up, finish what he started and sleep in during important war meetings.

Very unprofessional and unadvisable, lucky for him no one decided to form a coup when he's sleeping (very wise on there part)

But to get an orgasm at the same time as his partner and at 11:30 PM no less was nothing less then miraculous

Meanwhile Bura was in shock. Her entire body was shaking, every muscle was quaking. The experience was traumatizing so she tried to curl herself into a ball trying to bring her knees to her chest, and disappear to forget the horrid experience.

But the chain on her right ankle restrained her from bringing her right knee up to her chest so instead she brought her left leg down, hunched her shoulders and started to cry silently to herself

Then as if out of nowhere a large arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her close to its warm body.

Broly grabbed her close to him so as to make sure she wouldn't escape from him. Although the gesture was pointless it gave him great comfort to feel his new pet close to him

For Bura it was as if she was being incased inside a warm cocoon against her will, she wanted to escape but was too tired to fight it off, she could barely move, so instead she let it incase her

He then gently kissed her forehead and whispered "goodnight little lamb"

But Bura was already drifting off into unconsciousness to hear anything

Finally she drifted off into the land of dreams.

Woo! I'm finally finished with this chapter. I had writers block for like god knows how long. I never written a story with sex scenes before so you got let me know how I did.

Sorry loyal fans I took so long to finish but never give up hope because I intend to finish this story no matter what

So please review

Chow 3


	10. morning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story. DBZ if a fictional show and belongs to Akira Toriyama

More reviews!

Enjoy ;)

Morning

The bright sun of Vegeta-sei slowly began to rise. Like a silken blanket the light started to lift the covers of the shadows of the night and illuminate the entire city. Their rays reaching the king's suite waking Broly from his peaceful slumber.

He and yawns loudly stretches his arms out. He cranes his neck to the side and then rolls his neck in a circle.

He brings his head back down to his pillow and smiles; he hasn't felt this good in a long time. Most of his mornings were just blurs and the ones he did remember were the ones he'd like to forget… massive hangovers, stomach aces, and the occasional mornings of unintentional erections from wet dreams. But today was different

Next to him laid the reason why he was in such a good mood. With her was back turned to him and curled up in fetal position shivering with fright. It was as if she was trying to protect herself from unknown danger.

A stray strand of hair covered a part of Bura's face and he moved his hand to bring the strand of hair behind her ear.

Broly couldn't help smile she looked so innocent and lost, almost like a newborn cub that couldn't find its mother and was forced to suffer the wrath of nature alone.

But this little creature had nothing to worry about for he intended to keep her alive and would keep her safe from any threat. As long as she obeyed him she would be cherished and adored

He had big plans for her

_Bura's POV_

_He moves a strand of hair from my face and I try not to shutter in disgust. _

_I been awake for a couple of hours now keeping still in fear that he might wake and take me again _

_Even though my back is turned away from him I can tell that he is watching me. I wish he would stop_

_Whatever he is thinking I do not know, nor do I care_

_He moves his hand to my waist and pulls me towards his larger body. I refrain myself from shrieking in utter terror _

_His warm breath caressing the back of my neck makes me want to vomit_

_Why can't this just be a nightmare that I can wake up from and forget? Why did this have to happen to me?_

_Why not some other girl? _

_Is he kissing my neck? Oh Kami he is! Make him stop! Please not again _

_What to do? What to do?_

_If I fight him he might force me, if I continue to stay still he still might force me. Either way I'm in trouble _

_Unless…_

End POV

"I'm hungry" announced Bura

Smiling between kissing Bura's neck Broly replied "As am I?" as his hand reached for her right breast

"No I meant breakfast as in foods you eat during the daytime that isn't human flesh" Bura replied sarcastically

Ignoring her sarcasm Broly responded by saying "Breakfast is not for another two hours" with that he returned to kissing her neck.

"Can't we have breakfast in bed; I'm hungry now"asked Bura

"We can, but today I'm having a Business breakfast "replied Broly as he continued groping Bura

"But I'm not going to this meeting?" she asked "Can you order breakfast for me? Please?" Smiling in an attempt to coax him into getting her breakfast in bed

If there's one thing that she learned at the orphanage is that a smile can get you almost anything from the opposite sex

For a moment Broly seems to consider the idea "I suppose I could."

'YES!' Bura thought with glee

Still in thought Broly said "Or maybe you could accompany me to breakfast"

'NO!' she thought with dread

Reaching his decision "And since you will be accompanying me, we need to get you cleaned and dressed up"

'Meh' thought Bura unsure weather this course of action was a good thing.

While Bura was contemplating her next course of action Broly reaches for the handle of his drawer and pulls it open to grab a small object.

The small object is a communicator of sorts; it worked like a phone but also had the ability to record anything within a 50 yard radius. The recorder was installed when Broly constantly forgot to do personal tasks.

The first solution was to have Melzda follow him around 24/7 and jotting everything down, it seemed to work at first but with her other duties she was forced to attend and her lack of sleep Melzda would often dose off when Broly would try to say something. So she was "relieved" of her duty (in other words Broly called her a useless piece of shit and to fuck off which she was more then happy to leave the position and get some sleep)

Then upon his father's suggestion that his communicator should have a recording device installed into his communicator so he could call upon anyone and record his thoughts at all times.

Right now he was contacting his personal fashion designer slash hair stylist slash make-up artist.

"Jessien! Are you up?"

"Da darling. I never sleep especially when there are new designs to be created" a Russian accented woman answered

"Jessien, I have special guest attending breakfast with me, and she's positively a mess"

"I will see what I can do Darling. Just give me a minute and I'll assess the damage"

And with that Broly turned off the communicator, laid his head on the pillow and pulled Bura head down to his chest, shocking Bura out of her reprise.

'What is he doing' Bura thought

'Shouldn't he be molesting me?'

Then to add to her confusion Broly started to gently stroke her hair as if petting a docile animal.

The silence was killing her

So to end the awkward silence she asked

"What are you doing?"

Although her head was turned away from Broly she could tell he was smiling

"Waiting for Jessien" was his reply

"I meant why are you petting me like some kitten that needs attention?"

"It passes the time and I find it …calming" he answered "and for you information I hate cats or anything of the feline species. You're more like a puppy or a lamb"

"Oh great! Now I'm an animal. I never thought there'd be anything lower then a thief" Bura mumbled with some bitterness

Insulted by her ungratefulness Broly pulled her hair forcing her to face him

And with an angered yet firm tone he replied

"Being My pet is a step up from that shit whole you called a life. You do well to remember that!"

"You're hurting me!" Bura meekly

As if forgetting he was trying discipline her, he returned to petting her hair "I know, and it hurts me to see you in pain, especially when I'm forced to discipline you. So just behave yourself and I won't have punish you"

Bura offered no reply she just scowled and turned her head away from him.

Angered by her defiance he forced her to look at him again, his left hand sliding down her neck and grasped firmly.

A snarl etching his face

"And when I tell you to do something you smile and reply yes Master like a good girl. Is that clear?"

Forcing herself to smile despite the fear she tried to contain "Yes Master"

There was no point in testing his patience, especially with his hands behind her neck, his cruelty was legendary

As soon as she replied Broly's entire expression changed from menacing to delighted almost instantly

He then moved his hand from her neck to her gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb

"See, that wasn't so hard?"

Bura could only shake her head as her only response

"Such a strange thing you are" Broly said as he moved to kiss her lips

Luckily the door slammed open

"THE GREATEST ARTIST ALIVE HAS ARRIVED!"

The sheer volume of Jessien voice shocked Broly out of his intent giving Bura a chance to hide behind Broly

"Not so loud it's too early for your obnoxious voice" said Broly obviously annoyed

"Wow usually you have a hissy fit. Why the sudden change?" Jessien inquired Unaware that Bura was hiding behind Broly.

"Well the reason is right behind me" he said as he moved away from Bura so Jasine could get a look at her

"Awe how adorable...you got yourself a Inu" (Inu is Japanese for dog) Jessien said in awe "It's adorable, can I pet it?"

"No! It's not an Inu!" Broly shouted deterred by Jasine's assumption, he started to pat Bura's head as way to calm himself and with a steadier tone continued "she's the newest addition to my harem"

"Uh! This thing is a humanoid?" Jessien asked clearly disgusted

"Yes she is as am I, as is the namekians, as is the endangered icejin and any other species that stand upright, " Broly explained to Jessien quiet irritable

"But she's so...messy" Jessien defended

Being insulted and ignored was something Bura never liked so she lashed out "Well you ain't so pleasant to look at yourself! What are you a shit faced fish bird!"

Bura has never seen a creature like Jessien. First off she couldn't tell what species Jessien was, fish lips that covered at least one quarter of its face. The face was comically thin with protruding cheek bones and eyes that were too far apart.

"Such vulgar language, I liked you better as an Inu at least they don't lack proper grammar"

"That's enough!" Broly interrupted "Both of you! Jessien I want you to prepare her for this morning breakfast."

Jessien went over to Bura and grabbed a lock of hair and started to examine it, then with a disappointed sigh said

"I can't promise you any miracles Darling."

"Why is that?" Broly asked

"Well at least when she was Inu" Jessien started to explain

Bura was not happy about continuingly being referred to as an Inu so she interrupted Jasine

"I was never Inu! I don't have dog ears, or a dog's tail. Get that through your brain or is that poor excuse for a hair do wrapped too tightly around your head for you to realize that!"

"You done? Good, now as I was saying at least when she was an Inu I had the excuse of over using ribbons and ruffled dresses that would have been adorable plus the whole trying to pass an Inu for a girl is much easier then trying to make a street urchin pass for an acceptable lady in higher society... I assumed you were a street urchin because of your poor grammar" presentable

"And what were you? A fishbird? Cause street urchin certainly beats fishbird any day in my book!" Countered Bura

"Well thank the Kai's your opinion doesn't matter" Jessien shot back

"That's enough!" Broly shouted, and then pointed at Jessien "You! get to work! If you mess this up I'll have you replaced! Understand"

"Alright, there's no need to shout. I'll do the best I can. It's going to be hard since blue is out"

Self consciously Bura stroked her hair in embarrassment. She always felt self conscious about her hair color not because she felt it was ugly but more because she was the only person of her species she knew whose hair was naturally shaded blue. She felt like she was in a side show.

"What's wrong with the color of my hair?" Bura asked

Sighing and shaking her head at Bura's naivety Jessien replied "its blue darling, Blue has been out for years. Nobody likes blue. Blue is out!"

"I like blue" the king simply stated 

"BLUE IS IN!" Jessien shouts, and then moves to grab Bura's arm "come darling I'm going to make you are superstar!"

Normally Bura would protest to having a stranger pick out her wardrobe but considering the alternative Bura complied. As She was about to be dragged away to the bathroom when something stopped her by her ankle

"Ow!" Bura moaned

it was the chain that was attached to her from last night; she hardly noticed it this morning from the trauma she endured last night

"A little help please?" Jessien asked Broly pointing to the offending object

With no reply of his own Broly reached into his drawer and pulled out a small key and moved to detach the chain from Bura's ankle noticing that Bura's muscles had tightened as if she was about to make run for it so he looked her straight in the eyes and whispered a warning

"Don't bother running"

The audible gulp from Bura was washed out by the sound of the chain rattling. Too scared to do anything else Bura let Jessien drag her to the bathroom

Upon Witnessing the two disappear into his facilities Broly laid his head down on Bura's pillow and breathed in her scent, and began to dose off

'I got a good two hours before breakfast' came Broly's last thought before he drifted back to sleep

-

'I've reached rock bottom' thought Gohan as he was viewing his surroundings.

Doctor Octo something or whatever his name left hours ago when Gohan lost consciousness. He just regained conscious only moments ago.

There was not much else he could do but view his surrounding, and it wasn't a pretty sight …that and to think to himself

everything was covered in either metal or blood...his blood.

He looked down at his body and saw that the holes in his body were still fresh and oozing with blood. When the doctor drilled holes into his body some of the drilled holes pierced into his bones. If he were human Gohan would have died of extreme blood loss, fortunately he was half Sayian, which he often considered a curse. He never really accepted that he was part Sayian because he considers Sayians to be a backwards society, solving there problems through war and violence, and having very little appreciation for other cultures.

Even when his father acknowledged that he was a Sayian Gohan still could not accept the fact, and it didn't help when his father started to embrace that he was a Sayian, no longer did his father believe that evil beings had a chance at redemption, his father even subconsciously obtained an intolerance towards those who stomped on his beliefs and in typical Sayian fashion would beat down his opponent to submission until they submitted to his will or died.

He was still a good man but his outlook on life changed, mercy was for the weak and ignorant, his perceptions of good and evil were now filled with shades of gray, there was no longer just good and evil, now there was evil as a necessity, sacrifice the innocent for the greater good, and to insure peace prepare for war.

Don't get the wrong idea Gohan loved his father, he was a role model to him as a child, with a strong sense of morals and fought for the greater good, but when his father went to fight against the icejins with Bulma things changed.

He suddenly had to become the man of the house when his brother was born. He had to be the role model that his father couldn't be for Goten all the while believing his dad to be a selfless hero fighting against the bad guys and the greater good; he even wished that one day he would join his father.

Boy was he in for a rude awakening

when he reached 18 he finally was able to join the fight. He was ecstatic. Not only was His first mission assigned with his father but it was a very important mission issued by King Vegeta II himself

The mission was to destroy a research facility rumored to hold very powerful tools of mass destruction and catch Dr Gero a traitor to the Northern alliance. The job sounded simple enough but never could he fathom the consequences of such actions

His mission was to destroy all the research and equipments. What he didn't know was that most of the research was living breathing specimens. When the Sayians carried out there mission Gohan was quick to realize that those experiments was able to feel pain and express the emotion of fear.

And when Vegeta said destroy everything he meant everything no one was to be spared… experiment and scientist alike.

As soon as Gohan realized that this was a slaughter mission he froze in shock. He couldn't believe that he was apart of it nor could he once believed that war was an honorable thing especially when you where fighting against your enemy.

The mission was almost a complete success however Dr Gero got away; on the bright side all the research in that faculty was destroyed including Dr Gero's

However Vegeta was not satisfied  
...Then again when was he ever

/

FLASH BACK 

"You're all a fucking disgrace!" Shouted the frustrated King while the soldiers coward in fear

For man of his small stature he was certainly intimidating

"The mission was to destroy everything in that lab and to Bring Gero's head to me dead or alive. How come I'm missing a head?"

At first no one said anything for fear of being blasted into the next dimension, but then Goku spoke up "But Vegeta we destroyed everything in that lab, and so what if Gero got away it's no big deal we'll catch him eventual..."

"I'm sorry!" Vegeta interrupted "did it sound like I was finished talking Kakarot? It doesn't matter if the lab was destroyed! What matters is making a statement to all traitors; they need to know what happens what happens when you betray the Sayians!"

Although Gohan was still in a state of shock, he asked the question nobody bothered to ask "Why were we sent to slaughter innocent people?"

"What makes you think they're innocent?" Came King Vegeta's retort

Gohan never really had anyone respond to him with such hostility, usually people around were soft spoken around him except his mother but she was never hostile towards him overbearing but never hostile. So when Vegeta retorted to his question he had no idea how to respond.

"Do you even know what kind of man Gero was?" Asked Vegeta 

"What does it matter" Gohan challenged "You ordered us to kill hundreds just so we can capture one man"

At that Vegeta laughed hard but then as soon as it came he stopped and frowned "I would have ordered you to killed thousands if it meant capturing Gero"

END FLASHBACK

After that declaration Gohan realized that no one had any objections to the idea, not even his own father.

Needless to say Gohan did not like Vegeta

This man was just cold; He was a heartless monster to all his enemies and instilled fear into his subjects to garner their respect, and frankly he didn't like his father hanging around a person like Vegeta.

He believed that Vegeta was the reason that his father morals were so skewered

In fact his father believed that Vegeta was a hero

It was like his father worshiped the man. If Vegeta said jump Goku would ask how high, if he said jump off a cliff Goku would say which cliff, if Vegeta said Kill Goku would ask who?

But as much as he detested Vegeta he couldn't deny that Vegeta was an efficient ruler, he kept the Sayians in line, and promoted the higher education for all the Sayians, allowed the half breed Sayians the same rights as the pure breeds, and he was a brilliant tactician. It was as if Vegeta was the only competent ruler in the Northern Alliance that stood in the way of the Cold Empire which at that time had assimilated half of the Galaxy.

He had to choose between the two evils the Cold Empire or Vegeta

It was a bitter truth that Gohan had to acknowledge but he had to choose the lesser to the two evils and unfortunately that was Vegeta.

Compared to the Cold family Vegeta was a saint

While Vegeta was cold and heartless the Cold's were sadistic and vile.

There was this one story where the Cold's once captured a rebel force of some planet had them brutally tortured for three days, recorded the entire thing and broadcasted it to the entire planet for a week while at the same time assassinated all the leaders of that planet

While it brought joy to Gohan to see them dead it didn't change the fact that a more ruthless entity plagued the universe…Broly

This man was insane

It was as if he had no motive no objective, just destruction and mayhem

There was a reason he is the most feared man in the universe

He could wipe out entire civilizations with just a flick of his wrist, and with a smile on his face. He can not be reasoned with, there was no logic to his madness it was all a game to him

He loved to toy with his victims, watching them fumble every step of the way until he got bored with them and then he would end there life as slowly as possible.

He betrayed Vegeta just as the war was about to be declared over. While Vegeta was bringing the head of Frieza to the Northern Alliance Broly brought Vegeta's.

He declared himself King of the Universe and with no Monarchs strong enough to oppose him they complied.

And since that day no one was safe

Rebels, nobles, civilians it didn't matter to him, they were all his prey.

And there was only one place where anybody was safe… Zel Nar.

An abandoned sector that remained untouched due to the lack of resources.

When it was first found all that was there were dozens upon dozens of desert planets with uninhabitable living conditions. The Northern Alliance believed this sector to be useless territory, as it provided no strategic advantage, no resources, and no financial gain. It was to be was to be left alone. But someone saw potential in it…Bulma

She didn't see this sector like the others did. She didn't care that it had no value what so ever, what others saw as a universal wasteland she saw it as a project to create a safe haven for those who lost there home.

Of course the Alliance saw this as a waste of time and money and rejected the plan and left the sector alone, but surprisingly she continued with the project anyway.

No one knows how she did it but when it was completed it was a masterpiece what was once desert planet upon desert planet was transformed into a utopia, forest, cities, and oceans on every planet.

She had done the impossible, however no one but a select few would ever about this place. What Bulma had done was nothing short of miraculous and awe inspiring, but she did it behind the Northern Alliance's back, such an offense would have marked her as a traitor and all contact and resources from the Alliance would be terminated immediately, making Vegeta-sei and Earth insolated and vulnerable to an attack by the Cold Empire.

Zel Nar was probably Bulma's greatest creation, but of course she couldn't complete such feat on her own. So with the help of a select few they turned barren wastelands into lush and forests and jungles, created cities that covered the entire continents and created a seamlessly unlimited power source. Each planet was more illustrious than the last.

What was originally supposed to be a secret base and new home for the Sayians in the likely event that Frieza and the Cold Empire succeed in destroying the Sayian planet, however only a select few knew of its existence as a precaution. Sayians where known for being prideful and boisterous creatures so it wouldn't be a surprise if word got out of the existence of Zel Nar. But when Broly seized control Zel Nar remained a secret and ironically enough for the last sixteen years it has been the only place anyone was safe from the Sayian-jin Empire,

It was the only place that a resistance group can assemble. But after Gohan was tortured for information on the existence of Zel Nar such freedoms and luxuries were at stake, and if the location of its existence was ever revealed then no one was safe from Borly's wrath

Some people claim that he was the God of Wrath in mortal form, and there were times Gohan would have to agree with such claims. The man was practically indestructible and was easily angered, sometimes for no reason whatsoever, everywhere he went there was mayhem and destruction laid in his wake. No was safe and if Zel Nar ever fell into his hands the entire universe would be his to control.

That's why Gohan had to escape and lead the resistance…if only holes weren't drilled into his bones

Red dress, pink dress, blue dress, dress after dress it seem that it would go on forever.

For the last hour Bura sat in complete silence while Jasine picked out dresses for her to wear. Bura couldn't fathom why it to so long to pick out a simple dress, her motto has always been if it looks good wear it, if it's too expensive "barrow" it… without ever returning it.

Finally agitated at the long silence Bura asked

"Excuse me, but can you please just pick a dress?"

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't realize you were in such a hurry to return to his majesties company" Jessien reprimanded

"No, no….I'm good. Take your time" came Bura's reply, moving her hand to bite her nails

The silence continued until

"I figured you weren't particularly fond of the King" Jessien asked

"No I'm not; in fact I'm quite terrified of him" replied Bura

"I'm not surprised, most people are, and I myself am not too fond of him, then again I'm not sure anybody is too fond or likes him for that matter" stated Jessien

"You are aware that he's right outside? I mean he could be listening from outside" Bura whispered

"Oh, he knows my animosity towards him" Jasine said

"But if he knows, why does he keep you around?" Bura asked

"Because I'm not a threat to him" simply replied

"But isn't he easily angered?" inquired Bura

"Yes. But there is no one who can do what I can do. I am irreplaceable" Jasine stated with pride

"What, like he has favorites?" Bura asked not sure if she was understanding correctly

"Not necessarily, you may still face his wrath if you are irreplaceable but he makes an effort to keep you around, however if you are of no use to him then you have tread carefully and stay out of his way, if you want to live." Explained Jessien

"Oh, well thanks for the tip…Um is there is there anything else I should know about?" asked an awkward Bura

"Yes, a concubine has no voice, no power, has nothing she is her masters property … however if she has her masters heart then she has everything" hinted Jessien

Bura was speechless

But Bura didn't have time to respond back as Jessien pushed her out the room and into what was most likely to be the rest of her life

Do to a lack of time and interest I haven't been keeping up with the story.

So I would like to dedicate this chapter to mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura

Thank you keeping interest and nagging me to keep up with the story

merci beaucoup


	11. Breakfest

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but this story. All characters belong to their respectful owners.

**Breakfast Part 1 _**

She didn't even have time to protest as Jessine pushed her out of the changing room. She had no idea how she looked, her mind was too preoccupied with her horrible fate, and she was too scared to look at her dress, what if it was bad? Or worse…. What if it was good!

At this point all Bura can do was prey…however the Kai's were obviously not getting her messages, so she did the next best thing… shut her eyes and hope this was a horrible nightmare

"What an exquisite site" whispered Broly as he moved away from the mirror and walked over to Bura. He grabbed one of her arms and pulled her towards the mirror and placed her in front of it, he kneeled down to Bura's height and started rubbing his hands gently up and down her arms a way to coax her to stop shaking and open her eyes.

"Go on open your eyes. See how beautiful you truly are" he whispered in her ear.

Bura for the most part was scared to open her eyes, she didn't want to see how she looked and she most certainly didn't want to see Broly so as an act of defiance kept her eyes closed and turned her head away from the mirror.

Suddenly his hands weren't so gentle anymore.

"I wasn't asking" he said, his voice no longer gentle

With his hold on her arms getting tighter Bura knew Broly wasn't joking.

So to satisfy him, Bura slowly opened one eye to look at herself in the mirror, she then opened her other eye to make sure that what she was seeing was real. She went to rub her eyes but Broly grabbed her wrist and said

"I wouldn't want you to ruin your make up… what you're seeing is real, and that is really you."

Even though she knew what she was seeing real she still couldn't believe it. She never seen herself look so…doll-like.

She was wearing a simple white strapless gown that reached down to her ankles with doily like patterns on the top and bottom of the dress. On her hands she wore white gloves. Her hair was done up with curls coming down and two long strands reaching down to the small of her back.

To finish off the effect her face was done beautifully. Her eyelashes were extended perfectly and the eyeliner made her eyes look darker. In contrast to the rest of her face it was almost as white as snow, with pink blush to liven up her face and for final touch pink lip gloss to finish off the entire look.

She looked like the perfect doll.

Never in her life had she ever wanted break a mirror so badly, she wanted to destroy the image that was staring right at her.

….Mocking her plight.

She wasn't back yet. Obviously something happened.

They have been waiting for Bura the entire night. They feared the worst

However something kept them from running, their friend Bura and the Vegeta-sei necklace…well that was two things, but that was beside the point. There friend was still missing.

"I forget, why are we waiting for Bura?" asked Zo

"It was Your idea stupid" answered Lela

"Oh Yeah! But I forgot why?"

"Because she's our friend we can't leave her behind, and I'm sure she would do the same for us, besides there a chance that she might bring back the necklace"

Zo raised his arms in exasperation and shouted "Fat chance! I'm sure that King Broly took precaution and added more security to the palace, not to mention that he probably hid the necklace after the fiasco that went down." Walking towards the nearest window, and contemplated their next move.

He was stressing out, Melzda saw him running beside Bura making him an accomplice. Melzda would then assume that he was the leader of the short lived rebellion since he had many connections because of his family name , making him a traitor to his people

All he wanted to do was have an adrenaline rush, and being in this group gave him that rush. Ever since he can remember he sought out excitement, his life as the son of a wealthy nobleman was boring. His family was boring, his friends were boring, and living in a lavish mansion was boring.

Every chance he got he would find a way to curb his boredom, like shooting things from long distances, going on dangerous expeditions, and space racing. In fact his habits are the reason he met Bura and Lela.

Lost in his own world Zo paid no attention to what Lela was saying. Instead focusing on a man posting posters on the walls

"Okay, since that plan is out the window, maybe we should go find Bura instead. Do you have any idea where they put her? We could sneak in and bust her out once we find her." Blabbered Lela

"Or maybe we should head to Zel Nar as soon as possible…." Zo replied with a fake nonchalant tone

"Why would we do something like that?" shouted Lela with indignation

Without looking at her he pointed out the window and said "Because I'm the most wanted man in the Universe"

Not believing what he was saying Lela went look at what Zo was pointing at. What she saw shocked her, there was an audience gathered around a wall looking at the poster that the man had just posted

It read….Son of noblemen Aroog, Zokkic is wanted for 3 million credits .wanted dead or alive. Reward for any information on the whereabouts of the perpetrator.

If that wasn't bad enough their landlord was talking to an officer and pointing towards there window.

Before the police officer could look at them the two criminals ducked under the window

In hushed whisper Lela said "That's a good idea"

With that they grabbed all their essentials and made a dash to the door. They made their way towards the stairs but stopped when they heard footsteps climbing towards their floor. Beginning to panic they made their way towards the elevator, pushing the button repeatedly as they heard the footsteps get louder.

Zo almost shouted "I knew that greasy fat bastard would rat us out, I should have killed him when I had the chance"

Getting more anxious Lela whispered "what are we going to do?"

Zo was hyperventilating at this point trying to think of a way to escape, the footsteps getting closer still.

He was shaking like a leaf; if he got caught then it would be the end of him.

And then something happened

He was no longer shaking, or breathing heavily, he was no longer frightened…just a heighten sense of things

Zo then calmly whispered "You just wait for the elevator; I'll take care of this"

Shocked Lela almost shouted for Zo to come to his sense but before she could Zo covered her mouth and with a calm voice said "They don't know what you sound like all they know is that I was with two girls. I like to keep it that way" The footsteps still getting closer

More quietly Lela asked "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to let them follow me" replied Zo as if it was the simplest answer in the world

Still unconvinced Lela said "But you'll get cau-ght" but was interrupted again

"Just do me a favor and don't follow me. Just wait for the elevator"

"But where will I meet you? And what about Bura?" Lela asked quietly

"We'll meet in Zel Nar and I'll find Bura and meet you there" answered Zo

"But what if you don't make it?" asked Lela

"Then I don't make it" quipped Zo, he smiled fondly at Lela and then brought his lips to her forehead and kissed it "just promise me you'll get there"

A tear came from her eye and quietly she nodded her head, a part of her believing that this would be the last time that she would see her friend.

She knew that if she never saw him again, that she would never find another man like him. Sure he was a vulgar spoiled prick but he brought something out of her every time he said something, she felt alive when she argued with him. She was a whole different person when she was around Zo. She didn't know what she felt… maybe it was love? Whatever the feeling was all that she knew was that if he died, then part of her would die with him.

She then grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips.

She smiled then coyly and said "A little incentive to get you there"

He then smiled genuinely and with that he ran the other way leaving Lela Behind

Money made the world go round. It fed you, it got nice stuff, and with the right person it bought you love….That was the landlord's philosophy

So when there was a ransom of one of his costumers he didn't hesitate to rat him out for the hefty sum.

Working in a seedy apartment building always paid well… not the residents mind you but the people looking for them.

It was actually quite brilliant. Make the wanted criminal pay to stay then rat them out and collect money it was win win for him

Stop crime and get paid

"So you're sure he's here?" asked the officer

"Trust me I never forget a face especially this guy, he didn't look like he belonged" the landlord said with a broken accent

"Does he have any weapons?" asked the officer

"I didn't see any weapons when he came, just some E-arth designed computers" the landlord answered

"I see" was all the officer said

"Now the reward money? Is it in cash or credit? Because I usually prefer cash but if it's credit that would be fine too. I would just like to know…no?"

However the officer wasn't listening as he was watching the culprit jumping from the top of the staircase

Too focused on the criminal the officer pushed the landlord down the stairs to catch the perpetrator

"HEY! What da do that for! the landlord shouted at the officer

But the officer was already out the door.

The only sounds in the dungeon were the droplets of water hitting the floor and Gohan's shallow breaths

Gohan had no idea what time it was. Whether it was night or day he simply had no idea. Time seem to be nonexistent.

All that he was aware of was that he in a cell, in pain… and slowly bleeding to death.

He knew that they would keep him alive, even if he never revealed Zel Nar's location; they would keep him alive just for fun.

He had to keep fighting to live, but at this moment all he wanted was to drift into sleep and never wake up. In a way if he died then Broly would never get the information of Zel Nar he wanted, his death would ensure Zel Nar's safety.

Yep Death seemed to be more appeasing by the minute.

His breathing seemed to be the only thing that could be heard in the dungeon

Click…Click…Click

'Heels?' Gohan thought 'who where's heels in a dungeon'

Maybe if you were captured and wearing heels then thrown into prison that would be plausible, but these footsteps that he was hearing indicated that they were walking freely…and getting closer to his cell

Click…Click…Click

Who was it? An enemy? Or an ally? Whoever they were, they were getting closer

Click…Click…

Then the footsteps came to a halt…the door screeched as the stranger opened the door

As the door opened bright light flooded the cell temporally blinding Gohan from the unknown person, making him turn his head from the door

When the stranger closed the door Gohan cautiously turned his head to get a better view of the stranger.

It was woman wearing an all white outfit. She wore a nurse's outfit with white stilettos heels. To finish her outfit she wore a white ski mask that covered everything but her eyes.

Gohan was unsure how to react to this woman, he still didn't know if she was a friend or foe.

So he did the next best thing…

…he asked

"Who are you? What do you want!"

The woman in front of him said nothing, instead she reached into her pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with an unknown substance walking towards Gohan

At this Gohan kept on guard and backed away (despite his limited mobility)

"Stay away from me!" Gohan shouted

But the woman in white said nothing and continued walking towards him with the syringe in her hand

Gohan tried to move away until finally he had his back to the wall

Caught and corned like a wounded animal Gohan tried to stand and defend himself however the effort proved futile as the pain in his body caused him to collapse

When he hit the floor Gohan shout in pain writhing on the floor from the pain.

The continued to get closer to Gohan until she was right in front of him

Unable to fight Gohan braced himself for the worse.

It was all over for him, this was the end!

"Do you wish to be free?" asked the woman

At this Gohan looked up in confusion "what?"

"Do you wish to be free?" she asked again

Still not comprehending the situation Gohan asked "what do you mean? Are you trying ask me if I want to go free or are you planning to kill me with that" his motioning towards the needle.

"I wish to free you of this pain and bondage" she stated

Out sheer will Gohan forced himself to stand up and boastfully reply

"Yeah I figured, you came to kill me…right? Well I'll tell you this…I'll never tell you bastards anything. I'll take this secret to my grave, and since you're here to kill me it won't be long."

The woman merely nodded and without saying anything grabbed his arm and injected the unknown substance into him.

At first Gohan felt nothing, just a tingling sensation from where the liquid entered his arm, but then everything became numb. The numbness caused Gohan to fall to the ground, but this time he felt no pain… He couldn't feel anything

His entire body went lax

Then slowly, one by one his organs started to shut down until Gohan couldn't breathe no more.

As he was losing his ability to breathe Gohan could do nothing more than stare at his executioner and his liberator wrapped into one.

As he continued to stare at the women his vision slowly became blurry until finally everything went black

_Gohan's POV _

_So this is what death felt like…nothingness…utter and complete darkness but strangely it gives me comfort_

With the deed done the woman attached a two way communicator to the side of her head waiting for the person on the other side of the communicator to respond, and said

"The deed is done" then a pause "I will" then a long pause

"Understood…A Hole through the Heart"

WHAT COULD THAT POSSIBLY MEAN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

Yes!... I'm that evil

Sorry for taking so long but I had a lot of other projects that kept me preoccupied.

From now on I will finish a chapter every 2 to 3 moths

Oh and one more thing…

oyeux anniversaire balated à vous, joyeux anniversaire balated à vous, chers heureux anniversaire balated mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura, joyeux anniversaire à vous balated

Sorry it took so long girl

I wish you all the best. And thanks for being my # 1 fan


End file.
